


This is Our Reality

by toogaytofunction



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Other, Romance, VRAU, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogaytofunction/pseuds/toogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura lead normal college student lives during the day, by night they are two of the most powerful warriors in a virtual reality game. Once feelings get involved it becomes harder for the two to separate the real world from fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Carmilla Karnstein is a dark-haired, brown-eyed Styrian beauty and, somewhat, recent California implant. Since her move, life has never been better. Concerts, parties, alcohol, and girls ruled her young adult life. And tonight has been one hell of a night. Debauchery was rampant and the sweet smell of anarchy ran through the night sky as the stars watched from above. It was a big world that was just opening up for Carmilla in adulthood in a way it had never been before. The music burned through her like fire. The booze flowed through her like a river. Both colliding in a way that gave her a new sense of life. Outdoor concerts were always a blast, especially in the California summer. It also didn’t hurt that the ladies were abundant and touching her in ways that reinvigorated her body. It was almost a shame she could only go pick one… for tonight anyway.

All the curly-haired majesty had to do was find a suitable target, buy her a drink, whisper sweet nothings into her ear as they danced the night away and flash that oh so sultry smile to seal the deal. 

Now she’s back at her house, in bed with the girl (whose name she didn’t bother to get) sprawled out on top of her, both girls very naked, one more exhausted than the other. It was fun, but Carmilla will most likely not be seeing this girl again. She slides from under the drunken mess, not trying too hard not to wake her. Truth be told, she doesn’t even know why she’s still there. Carmilla sits up on her bed and looks over at her clock. 4 am. Just in time. This was one hell of a night, but it still pales in comparison to what she has seen in another world.

After throwing on a T-Shirt and some sleep shorts, she heads out into her living room and sits on her black leather couch. Carmilla sees the familiar space-aged electronic headpiece and grabs it from the other side of the couch. She lies across in a comfortable position on her back. As she prepares to put on the headpiece, mystery girl comes from the bedroom fully dressed. She obviously wasn’t prepared to see the sable-haired beauty, but when she saw her sprawled across the couch, she gave her an awkward wave and smile. Carmilla smiled back as she watched the young woman practically run out the door. Carmilla just shrugged and put the helmet on. She took in a deep breath, same as she always did. She wasn’t nervous. It just became more of a reflex after 2 years of having her breath taken away by one of the most beautiful things she has had the chance to experience in her young adult life. Or any part or her life at that. Soon after, she pressed the power button and her mind was transported into a vivid virtual reality world.

Carmilla’s first stop is her start screen; a vividly colored, wide open space customized to her specific (and quite predictable) design: a panther game select screen underneath a starry night sky. She only has 3 games in her menu. Her favorite being the first one she ever played on the device: a fantasy/adventure/mass-multiplayer called Mythical Anarchy. This game had everything. Guns, swords, mythical creatures, wars. It let her embrace her inner nerd while simultaneously keeping up her badass punk rock façade. And that’s exactly the way she liked it. She brought her hand up to hover over the selection and tapped it. A character select menu popped up and there sat the only avatar she ever used. She was a vampiric-sword master clad in black forged armor consisting of a chest plate, panldrons, arm bands, gauntlets, paired with leather pants and boots. She still chuckles at how inadequate and inaccurate her outfit is, but it is just a game. Besides, it’s not like she particularly hates her look. As for the body and face, it looks almost exactly like her: slender and toned, long cark curly hair, strong jaw line, dark eyes. Just with a more alabaster skin tone and fangs slightly protruding from her mouth. This is Countess Mircalla the Destroyer. (Carmilla was never very good with coming up with names). In this world, this is who she was. Carmilla selected her avatar, pressed the start option and before she knew it she was standing in the woods right outside of her fortress. Even after all this time, it still took her by awe how realistic everything looked. There was a beautiful blue sky with a bright shining sun over head. The trees and bushes were so lush and green. She could see every stone, plank, sheet of steel, and ounce of mortar that went into her fortress as if it were all really there. And in this world, it was. 

The vampire took in the sight of her fortress. I looked a lot more like a castle than when she first started. The corner of her lips turned up into a smirk at the sight. It was still standing and ready for war. Her enhanced vampiric hearing picked up approaching footsteps. Her smirk grew a little wider and her fangs escaped her lips just a little further with a slight noise. Sword in hand, the brunette quickly hid behind a group of trees and awaited her victim.

A few meters away, a pair of dainty feet approached. Once they hit their intended destination they stop. Mircalla tries her best to stay quiet, but she couldn’t help sneaking a few glances at her prey. She was a fairy-type with red and white armor matched with a skirt and high boots. She had a set of beautiful golden wings. Her hair; an amazing shade of dirty blonde. The fairy turned to the side, looking for someone it seems. Mircalla took in the girl’s irresistibly soft profile and chocolate brown eyes. It was strange how adorable and sexy this girl looked. It’s almost too bad Mircalla has to ruin her day. She waits for the girl to turn around again with a huff of annoyance. The countess swears she hears the fairy mumble something about “useless vampire”. Oh so silently, she gets closer to the fairy. She gets herself into position to spring into action and then… she does. Mircalla leaps out and grabs the girl using her vampire speed before she can even react, taking her hand and pulling it to her back while placing the sword up to her neck. She brings her face next to the other girl’s ear.

“Hey, Cupcake. Did ya miss me?”

In less than a second the fairy brings her other arm to Mircalla’s and flips her over onto the dirt ground with a loud thud.

“Nope. Nice of you to drop by though.” The fairy answers with a smirk looking down at the vampire.

Mircalla, still on the ground, returns the smirk. The girl may be small (not much shorter than the Countess), but she’s tough. It’s one of her favorite things about her rival.

“Where’s your sniper rifle, Commander?”

“I don’t carry it everywhere. You know that.”

“That’s how you get ambushed.” Mircalla chuckles almost forgetting she’s on the ground looking up to the girl who just put her there. Although she doesn’t mind being put in her place.

“I can take care of myself without it… as you can see.” The fairy raises an eyebrow to accompany her smirk.

The Countess finally gets up, after a too long stare, brushes herself off, and extends a hand to greet the fairy properly.

“Comander Cookie.” The fairy placed her hand in the brunette’s.

“Countess Mircalla.” The Commander replied back with a small smile. Are you ready to go over our terms for war?”

“Cupcake, lighten up a bit! No Honey, how are you? No playfully flirtatious banter?” Mircalla teased with a playful smirk. She could have sworn she saw a bit of red go to the Commander’s cheeks but it was gone in an instant.

“No, I think you have enough of that covered for the both of us.” The Commander answers back with a small chuckle.

“Fine”. Mircalla’s smirk falls a little. This isn’t missed by the fairy, but she doesn’t say anything.

The Countess continues, “Since we’re evenly matched, I think it would be fair to only bring our top 100 troops into battle with us. Level 40 and up.”

The Commander nodded in agreement.”That’s fair, but I also think we should be able to use our abilities this war. I want to see if your warriors of the dark can handle my team of furious fairies.”

Mircalla bursts into laughter. The Commander does not look amused.

“Did that just come out of your mouth, Cookie?” The Countess mocks as the laugh grows louder. Commander Cookie gives her one good punch to the face and she’s down on the ground once again. Even in virtual reality, that hurts like a bitch. That’s her kind of woman! The countess swallows her pride and gets right back up. Lucky for her, their HP meters don’t deplete in freeplay mode. She thinks that punch would have knocked her health down quite heavily.

“Sorry, Cupcake”, she says with her hand up in surrender. “Take it easy dude. It was just a joke.”

“Sorry. I- I just really hate being laughed at. So… location?” After a nervous laugh, Commander Cookie pulls herself together without missing a beat.

“Well, I won the last time. So I’ll pick. How about the forest?” Mircalla points behind them. 

“Okay we can do that. It’s neutral group for both our warrior types so it’s fair.”

“God, have you always been this calculated?”

The Commander just rolls her eyes and doesn’t even dignify the question.  
Menus pop up in front of the Countess and Commander stating that they agreed to the terms of the war. They both put their palms on the menu screens and agreed. 

“So is that it then?” asked a somewhat impatient Commander.

“Well, there’s one last thing I wanted to ask.” The Countess mentally prepared herself with all the confidence she could gather. 

“I’m listening.” The Commander unintentionally deadpanned. She realized her error when she saw Mircalla deflate a bit.

“Would you accompany me on quest? After the war, I mean. The Blade of Hastur is up for grabs again and I need it in my possession. There’s also loot, but that can be your prize if you agree to come.”

Commander Cookie just stares at Mircalla for what seems like ages before she finally smiles and says “Okay. I’ll go with you… after we kick your butt!”

“Oh it’s on, Commander!” Mircalla let’s a big smile spread across her face. The two girls shake hands then the fairy goes to check the time on her menu screen. 

“Dammit. I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow for the war.” She sends a sad smile and a wave at the Countess, one that she sadly returns. The Commander presses the exit button and before she knows it she’s back in the real world once again.

The former Commander removes her VR helmet and looks over at her clock. 5:30 am. Great. The girl sits up in her bed and rubs the lack of sleep out of her eyes. She runs her hand through her golden hair then decides to make her way to her bathroom. The light goes on and she takes a long look in the mirror. Inside Mythical Anarchy, she was Commander Cookie: The most feared fairy-warrior in her village and one of the top 500 players in the entire game. Not to mention, the girl is a beast with a sniper rifle. In that world she was strong and confident. In this she was just tiny, Laura Hollis: a recent college graduate struggling to find her place in the world. In other words, another sheep in the herd. It wasn’t all bad though. Laura always wanted to be a Journalist. She wanted to travel the world, make discoveries and bring light to new subjects across the globe. Right after graduation she was given the opportunity at Silas Publications Inc. Silas was one of the top newspaper, magazine, and web news outlets in California. After a year and a half she should at least be writing short pieces that would end up on page 10. Instead all she’s managed to do so far is learn how to make a decent cup of coffee, and carry papers back and forth. What a beautiful use of that Masters degree. Needless to say she jumped for joy when she was finally offered something worthwhile: the opportunity to take on a long term project investigating a new virtual reality game system called the CKVR helmet. Of course Laura took it. She was all for investigative journalism, but after getting all the power of a Commander, meeting an amazing girl (at least she hopes she’s a girl), and deciding to opt for very little sleep just to meet said girl, she knew she was in too deep. As time went on the lines between reality and fantasy started blurring. This wasn’t just about finding a story anymore. This was about finding Laura. 

The blonde quickly jumped into the shower, found an outfit consisting of a blue button up blouse and black slacks; put on a light coat of make-up, found her converse and ran out of her house. It was now 6:15. She still had plenty of time to make it to work and the company wasn’t that far away. Laura ran to remind herself that this is the world she lives in. She needs to distance herself from the other. If only she could.


	2. History Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Laura and Carmilla's past lives.
> 
> TW: homophobia and a homophobic slur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late but here we are. This and the next chapter take place almost entirely in the outside world. Bare with me. The war scene is coming after part 2 of this chapter. I promise! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Three years earlier:

"I want you two downstairs in the next 2 minutes. Punctuality is a common trait of those of us in higher society. Time is money."

Maman's sickly sweet voice echoed through the speakers of the intercom. She never wasted her time chasing after Camilla and Will and yelling was unladylike and unnecessary. She knew they'd listen. She made sure she was the voice in the back of both their heads. Sometimes that voice just needed a little amplification. 

Almost instantly, Camilla and Will came walking down the stairs in their most mother approved attire. William was adorned in a black fitted suit, with grey tie and white dress shirt. His most expensive shoes replaced his usual dirty converse. His hair was gelled back and his teeth were sparkling white in his forced smile. (Maman had insisted he get his teeth whitened for tonight's party.)  
Maman looked at Will and saw the precious little man she molded. She dragged her eyes over to Camilla and William couldn't even hold a candle to Maman's glittering diamond. She wore a long red sleeveless dress fitting her figure perfectly. Her heels gave her legs a long slender look and a few inches to her height. Her dark curls were straightened out. She was dripping on diamonds from her earrings, to her necklace, to her sparkling bracelet. She was a beauty. Maman was not blind to that fact. Between Carmilla's natural beauty, unbridled talent and intellect there was no way she couldn't find a suitor to keep the old money flowing. One wouldn't even know these children were just that at first glance. Will was 16 and Carmilla had just celebrated her 17th birthday. And now here they are being pimped out by their own mother.

"You two look wonderful. My two young aristocrats-in-training." Maman kept up her vomit inducing tone. Carmilla tried her best to keep her lunch down. Even after 17 years, that tone still made her sick to her stomach. But her mother also trained her very well. She kept her composure and gave her mother the tight lipped smile she only ever saved for her.

"Thank you mother." Answer Carmilla and Will in unison.

"You two remember to be on your best behaviour tonight. This is a very important party. We're showing you off to all the Syrian upper class. Only the most important people will be there including the most important... you." Maman put a lot of emphasis on the last word. Despite her tone, this wasn't a reminder. This was a threat. The Karnstein children know the severity of the consequences all too well. So of course they'd be behave. Or at least try not to get caught for having the fun they were forbidden to have.

"Of course, Mother." Carmilla's smile still on her lips. Her tone nearly identical to her mother's. Emptiness in her eyes. 

"We take pride in the Karnstein name. We plan to keep it prestine." Will rehearsed that line every single day since his mother beat it into him years ago after a brief moment of disobedience.

"I expect nothing less," Maman's smirk still present. "You two grab the flowers for Mrs. Speilsdorf and her daughters. I'll be out in the car. Don't keep me waiting long."

Will and Carmilla quickly head to the living room to retrieve the three bouquets.

"Hey, Fresh Meat. Did you change the notes?" Carmilla Whispered.

"Sure did Kitty. You owe me big time!"  
After their short exchange, the two practically ran out to meet up with their mother in the car.  
\-------------------------------------------------

There are many things that could be said about Sam Hollis. All of them positive. He was a caring hardworking man who was a joy to be around. But his shinning achievement was his ability to be a good father to his daughter. Laura's mother passed away about 4 years ago. Although he can't fill the void in her heart (or his), he tries his best to soften the blow.

"Laura, I brought your favorite: Cookies and cocoa. I think you should take a break from studying. You know, staring at a computer screen too long can cause some major health problems like sleep deprivation, loss of eyesight, numbness of the..."

Laura swings open her bedroom door. She has a wide smile on her face and a look of adoration in her eyes. She's laughing a little.

"Ooookay dad! You're right. A small break will do me some good. And how could I say no to your chocolate chip cookies?"  
Laura loved her dad. He was overprotective and a little overbearing, but she knew she was loved and watched over. 

"Come on in!" Little Laura bounces over to her bed and takes a seat. 

Not many people get to see her this happy. They may be a broken family, but they still feel so lucky for what they do have.

"What are you working on over here, kiddo?" Sam glances at the many windows open on Laura's screen.

"Just homework... and submission letters, work from the early college bound program, research for my journalism project; which by the way is the most amazing project I've had all school year, but it's kind of cutting into kinda cutting into my plans to graduate early, but ironically I need the the grade to graduate with the honors and the credit to start my Journalism major early...and...yea".  
Rambling: A Hollis family trait.

"Laura, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you're working hard to get what you want . I know your mother would be just as proud, if not more", Sam looks over to his daughter. A small smile settled on his face. It quickly turned into a hearty laugh when he meets a cookie and cocoa stuffed face. The poor girl looks like a child who was caught eating her dessert before dinner. She swallowed but still had cocoa mustache with matching crumb beard on her face. Sam tried his hardest to stifle his laugh as Laura wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

"Thanks, dad", It was paired with an eye roll and a small smile.

"Nice to see my cookies are still a hit". Laura throws a half eaten cookie at him playfully.  
After a beat (and another sip of cocoa), Sam speaks up.

"I know you want to travel and see more than just Toronto and the Provinces, but why are you in such a hurry to leave, hun?"

Laura knew this question was coming. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever. She was just hoping by the time he asked she would be far enough away to not feel her father's hurt and sadness radiate off him. But there's no distance far enough that she would be able to feel it. 

"Honestly?" Sam nods his head for her to continue.  
Laura's face falls. "I...I just feel so overwhelmed, papa. It feels like the whole world is out to get me and the only way I can prove that it's not is by seeing it all and sharing it from my perspective."  
Sam shot her an encouraging smile, urging her to keep going.

Laura pulls her legs close to her body. "Everyone thinks I'm annoying, I hardly have any friends at here, everyone still trays me like a little kid; I know I'm only 16 but I still need some slack, and... the lack of mom's precede haunts me." She Feels the tears building up in her eyes, but buries her face before they fall. Next thing she knows there's familiar strong arms hugging her body.  
"I understand Laura. You need this." Laura brings her face up to bury it into her father's chest. This embrace, this voice, it will always be safety and security. He will always be home to Laura.  
\---------------------------------

The Karnstein family pulled up into the driveway of the Speilsdorf residence. The house appeared to be made for royalty, but to Maman, it wasn't the home she'd expect someone with as high of a status as Mr . Speilsdorf to call his abode. That said, she was still going to make sure she and the children would compliment it every chance they got.

Maman adjusted her rear view mirror to look at Carmilla and Will. "Ready to dazzle, my darlings?" Her lips curled into a sickening smirk.

"Yes ma'am." Carmilla answered for the both of them. As soon as their mother took her eyes of them they shared an exaggerated eye roll.

The three made their way out of the car and towards the front door. Will and Carmilla both had the bouquets in hand ready to be delivered. Maman rang the door bell and just as they practiced, the teens stood up straight (slouching was unexceptable), put on their award winning smiles (the first impression is the only impression that matters), and mentally prepared their best greetings (Hello/ How are you?/Sir/Madam). The door opened and there was Mrs. Speilsdorf flaunting her best sequined dressed. (A little too tacky for Maman's taste, but of course she didn't want to offend the mother of her son's future bride: which ever one he chose).

"Hello there, Ms. Karnstein! Thank you so much for coming! William you look so handsome and Carmilla... I hardly even recognized you. You look amazing! Come in, come in!" Everyone funnels into the house. The party is just getting into motion. There's still guest arriving just outside.

Maman, Carmilla, and Will followed Mrs. Speilsdorf until she comes to a stop in front of her family.

"Here's the man of the house!" Maman and Mr. Speilsdorf exchanged vapid greetings and a handshake before going off into their own conversation and walking away from the other five. Carmilla swore she saw a hint if disappointment and hurt in Mrs. Speilsdorf ' eyes. Her years in high society have trained her to pull herself together in a split second. Her exaggerated smile back in no time.

"And of course you two know the girls: Betty and Ell".  
Berry and Ell were will and Carmilla's private school classmates. Carmilla n has both girls for different classes. She c I us gather from the conversations they've had that Betty was destined for the high life; she had the poise, grace, an snobby attitude down perfectly. Ell on the other hand, was a free spirit much like Carmilla. Neither of them wanted any of this. Needless to say, they became such great... "friends".

Will is staring directly into Betty's eyes and gives her a shy smile. She returns a wide smile. The moment is shattered when he feels a pair of eyes on the back of his neck. He turns and sees his mother glaring at him. He remembers he and Carmilla still have the flowers in their hands. He nudges Carmilla's shoulder pulling her away from her longing stare. When she realizes her faux pas she shoves the flowers toward Ell. Not her most graceful moment. Will gives his bouquets to Betty and Mrs. Speilsdorf.

"Thank you, guys! This is so sweet. They're beautiful". That was the most peppy tone anyone has ever from Betty and Will was soaking it in. 

"Our mother wrote personalized notes for each of you in them. If you'd like..." Carmilla's eyes trail back over to Ell, "... you can read them now".

Betty and Mrs. Speilsdorf opened the note cards. They both had the same generic greetings and flattery.

"What does your's say Ell?" Ell's face was completely red when she looked over to her sister.

"Oh... it's along the same lines."  
The actual contents of her note: Meet me in cellar in 30 minutes. -C

Ell looks back at Carmilla. She's still standing there talking to her mother and sister seemingly unaffected. Although, she could see a hit of a smirk forming on Carmilla's lips.

30 minutes later

Ell managed to escape the party and make her way down to the wine cellar. The light was very dim, but she could see that she wasn't the only occupant.

"Hey, cutie. What took so long?" Carmilla spoke in her most seductive voice. She's biting her lip and smiling. Ell is stunned and can't get a word out. Carmilla starts walking closer.

"What's the matter? Kitty got your tounge?"

"Not yet, she doesn't," Ell replied smoothly. It made the brunette chuckle. When she got close enough, she pulled the smaller girl towards her, their noses touching. 

"I guess we'll have to change that won't we?"  
Carmilla closes the gap between them with a passionate kiss. They had done this millions of times in this spot, but each time Carmilla felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter more and more. What once was months just casual sex between the two only lesbians in town, was something so much more to Carmilla. They were best friends, they had so much in common, they understood each other. They touched each other with so much passion and, what she hoped was, love. This was it. She was going to tell Ell how much she really meant to her.  
Carmilla pushes Ell up against a wine shelf before pulling away from her. Carmilla reaches behind her back to unzip her dress. She gets the zipper down and let's the dress pool around her feet. Ell rakes her eyes over the young woman's form, her eyes stop at her chest.

"Bra-less? Nice! And lace panties, for me? You shouldn't have." She purred out the last sentence.

"You, of course, look gorgeous tonight. But I think I'd rather see you out of this dress." The blonde pushed herself off the shelf just enough to let Carmilla get to her zipper and get her dress off. It dropped to her feet and Carmilla kicked the pile away. She positioned herself right up against Ell's body, once again pushing her up against the shelf. Ell brings her arms around the taller girl's neck keeping her close as if she was going to go away all of a sudden. Carmilla traced her hands down the other girls figure, stopping at her waist. Their faces are close again. Ell has her lips slightly parted expectedly, but notices Carmilla isn't taking the bait.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ell's voice was warm and sweet, but filled with concern.

"Ell". There's a long pause. The atmosphere is getting heavier and weighing down on both of them. After what felt like an eternity, Carmilla let the word vomit spill.

"I love you." As soon as she said it, the world seemed ready to shatter around her. Everything she thought she could see so clearly became so fragile. Ell's sharp gaze didn't make it any better. Before Carmilla could say anything else, Ell closes the space between them bumping their noses. It wasn't like their other kisses. It was rushed, rough. It was forceful, but repelling. Carmilla tried to deepen the kiss pushing her body to get impossibly close to her lover. No matter how hard she pushed, Ell seemed so distant. She kept pushing and grinding their hips together desperately.

"Carmilla. Carmilla! Stop!" Ell pushed her to the ground putting as much distance as she could, but the force caused the shelf to rock back and forth before toppling into the next, then the next, and the next in a domino effect. All five hundred battles destroyed in a loud crash. Both girls sat there completely mortified and frozen in fear. In a flash Mr. and Mrs. Speilsdorf were down in the cellar to see what happened. Their eyes nearly burst open at the sight of the destroyed wine shelves and nearly naked teens scrambling for cover. Carmilla didn't think it could get any worse until she felt a pair of dark soulless eyes staring right at her.  
\-------------------------------  
The day has come. All of Laura's grades are in, her scholarship is on the way, and her early graduation ceremony was tonight. All that's standing in her way now is her last day. This was supposed to be her day for goodbyes and congratulations, a day of normality (for once). Of course, as Laura's luck would have it, it was anything but.

Laura stays after class to talk to her English teacher Ms. Welch. She wanted to congratulate Laura and give her words of encouragement. She saw so much potential in Laura. She wished more people saw her the way Ms. Welch did, herself included. She leaves the class and heads over to her locker to clean out her things. Just one more period and she was done with high school for good.  
For a notoriously organized girl, her locker was a complete mess. There were books and notes thrown every where. She started clearing it out and underneath old math homework was her mother's picture. There's that familiar ache in Laura's heart. She knows her mother would be proud of her, she just wishes she were here to tell her herself and shower Laura in hugs and kisses. She saw the tears fall onto the photo. She didn't even know she was crying, but for the first time in a long time, it wasn't for the sadness that always lingered over her. It was for the joy she felt from doing her mother proud. In an instant, that happiness was snatched away from her. 

"Who's this Laura? One of your sugar mamas?" Sarah Jane wasn't going to let Laura's last day ruin her perfect record of tormenting Laura every single day. She and her friend Natalie were the founding members of their Christian club and co-captains of their school's champion girls volleyball team and the most sought after girls in her grade. This was yet another thing Laura wasn't going to miss. All this was so trivial but these are the some of the traits that made them reign supreme. They were allowed to to be raging... bad people and shove their bigotry down everyone's throats. They ran this shit. They were on top and they liked to keep it that way. With Laura having looks and brains, she could have been competition, but they made sure to keep her in her place.

"Sarah Jane, give it back!" Laura tries to grab it back but the other girl holds it over her head. Laura is slightly shorter than her and is having trouble reaching it. Natalie runs over and takes the picture out of her hands.

"Aww what a shame. Ms. Welch must be disappointed to know she has competition. Laura is still and tries to wait it out. She hopes they'll get tired of messing with her and just leave. She holds back her tears, clenching her fists and her jaw and trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"You homos are all the same. Heathens and whores." Her words didn't even gaze Laura anymore. She just focused on the end goal. No more of this. No more of them. Natalie threw the photo back at her like it was burning her fingers. Laura picked it up and started walking away.

"Where are you going you little f****t? We're not alone with you. Sarah Jane grabbed Laura by the arm and pulled her back towards her. 

"Going so soon? Come on Laura don't you want to give Natalie and I kisses before you go? Spread your gay germs?" Sarah Jane pushed her up against the locker. Natalie came over to help hold her there.  
Laura looked Sarah Jane in the eye. 

"Let go of me. Now!"

"Or what?" Natalie spits the words out like venom. Laura didn't want to have to bring it to this, but she had no choice. She brings her hand up and pushes it towards Sarah Jane's chest with tremendous force, effectively pushing her away from her. She used her other arm to swing away from her. They both now stood a good distance away from the tiny girl. They looked at each other in confusion.

"You think my dad packs my bag with Day-of-the-Week bear spray, but doesn't sign me up for Krav Maga at age 8?" Laura moves away from the locker. "I don't want to fight. I just want to get my things and go. Will you let me be?"

"Lucky shot, you little bitch!" Natalie at Laura trying to pull at her hair, but Laura grabbed the other girls arm twisted behind her back and held her like that until she fell to the floor in surrender. Sarah Jane came at Laura with a fist. She almost didn't see it, but her reflexes reacted in time to block the punch and jab her in the throat. Sarah Jane started coughing and choking, then fell to her knees. Laura looked back over at Natalie. She was still on the floor holding her arm and moaning in pain. They were going to be okay, but they'd feel the injuries long enough to remember what happened. Laura walked back over to her locker and gathered her things. She walked down the hall smiling and carrying her mother's picture against her chest. She would be proud. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: I don't see SJ and Natalie as bullies, but I really wanted to incorporate them in the story some how and Laura needed an antagonist. Sorry! (Not sorry)
> 
> Part 2 will be released tonight (or quite possible the very early morning )
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted Thursday
> 
> Every other chapter will be posted every Sunday
> 
> If you ever want to get in touch on tumblr I'm deetom13
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave some comments!


	3. History: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Looking into Carmilla and Laura's college and career lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was tinkering with the story outline and scheduling and I got a little lazy. But from now on there will be a nex post every Sunday. If you ever want to talk about the story find me on tumblr: deetom
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

It was a long drive home. Usually after an embarrassing ordeal one would expect to be chewed out by their mom, probably followed by a grounding and some retribution and then it was over. Carmilla knew good and well that punishment with Maman had more devestating repercussions. She has messed up before, but never to this scale. The entire car was quiet. Maman stayed focused on the road. All that could be heard was uneven breathing coming from Carmilla. She knew what was coming. She couldn't focus. Everything was closing in and getting dark around her. This ten minute ride felt more like ten hours. She calmed when she felt Will's hand intertwine with her's. She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. Although things may not be alright tonight, they would be eventually. They just have to get through tonight. Just tonight.

They make it back home, despite Maman's angry driving causing them to swerve several times. She unlocks the door and let's herself in and the kids follow. Carmilla is the last to come in. She makes sure to lock the door. Maman throws off her coat to hang. She then turns to Will.

"William, go to your room and close the door." Her voice was ice, but her eyes could have been hell itself. He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately listened to his mother. Running up the stairs as fast as he could. He disappears out of sight and a door slams closed.  
"Carmilla, go make sure all the windows are closed. That includes the curtains." Maman kept a calm tone and didn't even turn to look at her daughter. Carmilla went as fast as she could to the living room without a word. She knew it was better to get things done right when she was told. She closed every window, making sure it was shut tight enough that sound could not escape. The curtains followed. Now no one could see in. She couldn't see out. As Carmilla pulled the last curtains together, she felt knuckles bury themselves into the side of her face. Apparently her mother was a lot closer than she expected. Carmilla couldn't brace herself in time and fell to a heap on the carpet. The swelling was already visible. A swift kick came to her stomach, followed by another, then another. This was the domino effect of her behaviour. Everything just tumbling one after another.  
"How dare you, you insolent little girl! It's one thing that your clumsiness destroyed thousands of dollars of merchandise and memerobillia. That can be fixed! But you performing gay acts on the man's daughter is UNACCEPTABLE! This is irreparable!" Each sentence was punctuated with another kick to the gut. Carmilla sat there in silence and bore her punishment. Not a single tear was shed. Maman leans down to grab Carmilla and  
bring her to eye level.

"I will not have a gay daughter." She throws the girl back on the ground and gave her one last strong kick.  
Carmilla laid on the floor. She expected so much more. Was her mother taking it easy on her? No. There has to be something else up her sleeve.  
Since your kind insist that this lifestyle is not a choice and you can't change, it looks like I'll just have to send you away".

Although she was very sore, Carmilla shot up in surprise. Carmilla desperately cried out.

"Mother, no! Please don't do this! We can..." 

"We? What about me Carmilla? You have embarrassed me and disgraced me multiple times. I have always taken the flack for you! I did all I could to turn you into a model citizen and you still do this to me? Where do I draw the line?" Maman calms herself. "My diamond has faded. Go upstairs and pack your bags. Essentials only, although I will allow you your cell phone. You have twenty minutes." 

Carmilla feels her heart breaking. It took over the physical pain she felt all over her body. She walked past her mother and up the stairs.

"And Carmilla. Do not disturb William".  
Her mother really did want to leave her with nothing. Her brother was everything, especially now. Carmilla continued up the stairs. She passed by Will's room as if it wasn't even there and into her own. She goes towards her closet and pulls off her dress. It's now just a symbol of yet another failure. She found her black jeans, some high top sneakers, a black T-shirt and a hoodie to wear out. She packed up all the clothes she felt most comfortable in (including her leather jacket, pants, and boots) and made sure to leave behind all the articles her mother would notice were gone. She packed her framed photo of herself and Will that was sitting on her night stand, her favorite books, and her journal. She went back over to her closet and pulled out her safe.

"Carmilla. Five minutes". 

The intercom startled her. That's definitely one thing she won't miss. Silver lining? Carmilla cleaned all thirty- five thousand dollars out of the safe, packed it away,  
grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs.

Maman glared daggers at Carmilla as she headed down the stairs. She stood by the door prepared to watch the girl she once saw as her glittering diamond leave for good. Carmilla makes her way over to her mother to see if any bit of her still loved her daughter, but Maman looked away from her gaze and opened the door for the girl. 

"Goodbye, mother." Silence and not an ounce of sympathy shown from Maman. Carmilla made her way outside. Like her mother taught her, she kept her shoulders back, head up and eyes dry (for now). She walks out and the door slams behind her. This was it... almost. 

The door creaks open.  
'Is she letting me back in? Was this just part of her fucked up punishment?' Carmilla thought to herself. 

"Kitty! Wait!" It's Will. No not now. 

"Carmilla. Please don't leave." Will's eyes were filled with tears.

"It's not my choice. Just like my sexuality." She gave Will another sad smile. She had a habit of clinging to her humor and sarcasm when things got tough. Will reached out and pulled her into a strong hug. Carmilla returned the gesture. Without letting go, Will whispered his goodbyes. "Be safe. I better get a phone call from you. Every. Single. Day".

Carmilla let out a soft laugh. "Of course, Fresh Meat. Be good, okay? Don't do drugs. Marry rich. Other encouraging thoughts".

Will finally pulled away. He's wiping away the tears that finally fell. He turned and ran back toward the house. He gave Carmilla one last wave before closing the door.  
Now what? 

Carmilla walks out of the driveway and off into the distance. She has no idea where she's headed or what she's even going to do once she gets there. But right now, the night sky was her home and the stars were her everlasting family.

"Are you ready, Kiddo?"

It felt like a loaded question. Sam was just asking if Laura was ready to go to the ceremony, but it felt like so much more. 'Are you ready, Laura?' It's a question she thought about a lot.

"Yes, Papa. I'm ready." As ready as she can be. She took in a deep breath, then let it go. They both headed out the door.

Ten minutes later they were back at Laura's school for what would be the last time. Sam made sure they were there early so he could get a good seat in the auditorium (as well as scope out the nearest emergency exits). Laura headed behind the stage to line up with the other early graduates. There were about one hundred other students eagerly waiting to be called to get their diplomas. One hundred other students who couldn't wait the extra year or two to leave this place. Each of those faces had a story of their own and Laura felt like she could read each one. Their eyes were bright like their futures. This was a group that triumphed. She was proud to be one of them.

Laura didn't know very many of these people. The ones she did know, she'd recognized from class or passing in the halls, even so she made sure to give applause and flash her crooked smile every time someone was called forward. They were finally getting out of there. It's about time some one showed them they cared. 

"Laura Hollis." Now it was her turn.

She turned to see some of the same people clapping for her and being her support. She walked out as gracefully as she could and tried to focus on not tripping on herself. She sees Sam out I'm the front row. He has his camera out and is showing off his biggest smile. Laura was handed her diploma as she shook hands with the principal. She turned back to give her father a smile and a wave before heading to the other side of the stage.  
Once the ceremony finished all the students threw their caps high in the air. It was a bit clichéd, but they earned it. Those caps felt like the weight of all their troubles. It was so easy to just toss them over their shoulders. It was liberating, the outcasts finally had their day. In three weeks, Laura would be on a plane to California. She would be starting her new life, at a new school, in a new country. Things would finally be different. She could be different and finally find her place. 

The ceremony finishes and everyone is taking pictures and meeting back up with their families. Laura finds her dad in an instant. He was still gleaming.  
"Well, well, well. Honors, college credit, and a scholarship? I knew you were smart, darling, but this... this is amazing. I know I keep saying this but I'm so proud of you." Sam's eyes started to redden as he held back tears. Laura wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug. For someone so small, she was really strong, in more ways than one.

"Thanks, dad." Laura couldn't stop her tears from falling. She looked up at her father. He gave her a sad smile. She knew the words hidden behind it. In that moment her mother was there with them.  
After a while they both, finally broke the hug. Sam tries to clear the heavy atmosphere. "So... you hungry, Kiddo? We have to get out of here now if you want to beat the crowd".

"Yea I could eat. Can we go some place that has cookies?" 

Sam had never rolled his eyes so hard. It was paired with a long, loud sigh. Laura couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Things were going to be alright. They walk out or auditorium and head towards the front of the school. They stop at the exit.

"Are you ready, Laura?" This time the question didn't feel so heavy.

"Yea, I'm ready". 

2 years later

Carmilla sits in her favorite cafe on the UC Santa Barbara campus. It's quiet, but never too vacant. She could grab some coffee and read a book all while watching all the girls who've been at the beach all day come in and out and look for someone to take home for the night. Since Carmilla decided to live off campus, she didn't have to worry about anyone busting into the room without knocking. Usually she'd have someone picked out by now, but her funds have been dwindling. Between paying for school and paying for her extravagant lifestyle, it was getting hard to hold on to cash. Having only an associates degree and being a philosophy major did not help in the job department.

Carmilla's nose was deep in a book when she saw a splash of red hair coming to sit across from her. 

"Sup Elvira".

"Xena".

This was Danny Lawrence. She was Carmilla's first Californian friend. Although, if you asked either of them they'd deny it. Besides hanging out all the time, they put up a pretty good facade.

"What are you doing? Besides being boring I mean." Danny had the most smug expression on her face. It wasn't her best material, but she knew it was enough to get the brunette's attention.

Carmilla closes her book and sets it it the table. "Well, Clifford, since you are a little on the slow side: me plus book equals reading. "She shot the red head her signiture smirk.

"Aww has it been a slow day? Is that why you're flirting with me?" Danny teased. 

Carmilla just rolls her eyes and grabs her coffee. She speaks up before taking a sip. 

"Is there something you wanted? Or are you just here to check me out?"

The redhead made a gagging sound. "God you're annoying. Actually I came to show you something." Danny reached into her bag and pulled out a student subject application. She placed it on the table and it slid it over to her friend.

"What is this for?"

"Ya know, for someone who likes to read, you sure suck at it".

Carmilla gives Danny the middle finger then proceeds to read the application. 

"The computer engineering club wants student employees to test one of their projects for a year. But it doesn't go into what it is." She quirks up an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, but it does say they're paying five thousand dollars a week and they have 5 spots open for campus trials and another five for reporters. Whatever this is, it's going to be big. Why not look into it?"

"I don't know it seems... sketchy".

"You're telling me that the bad as lady killer is afraid?" The words didn't have any bite to them. Carmilla knew her friend was just trying to give her a push.

"If I can deal with looking at your face all the time, I sure as hell can see what these creepy little nerds are up to." She sent a small smile across the table. If Danny weren't looking right at her, she definitely would have missed it.

"Well, we better get going now if you want a chance at a spot."

Carmilla let out a groan. "Can't I finish my coffee first?" That question was a huge mistake. Danny stood up, went over to Carmilla's side of the table, picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. It wasn't too much of a struggle. Carmilla did try to fight back, but after a few minutes she just let it go. At least she didn't have to walk.

Danny throws her down to the ground. Spoke too soon.  
"Walk bitch." Danny said with the most deadly serious face. Carmilla got up and started walking. 

"Asshole. Could have at least grabbed my coffee." Danny just nudged her grumpy friend and they walked toward the science building in silence.

They arrive a few minutes later.

"Alright, well it doesn't look like anyone is here yet. Just go in there, finish the application and you should be good to go".

"Alright mom. I've got this." Danny flips her off then turned to walk away. 

Carmilla called after her. "Hey Xena. Thanks".The red head gave her a smile then walked back towards the dorms.

Carmilla entered the building and went straight to room 307. She arrives and sees that there are some senior science students interviewing volunteers. One of the student comes running up to her.

"Hello there. I'm Kirsch!" Carmilla looked him up and down. He was a big, muscular guy. He's wearing a lab coat, but doesn't really look like the brainy type. He did look familiar though. And that's when it hit her.

"Wait. Kirsch? As in Brody Kirsch? As in Brody Kirsch: football star?"He lets out a light chuckle and flashes a smile that makes him look so puppy-like. 

"Yep, that's me sexy lady! But just because I'm great at sports and actually get girls doesn't mean I can't be into science and computers. Besides, this is my kind of science!"

Carmilla crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow at the giant puppy. "Alright, listen beefcake. First off, my bad for assuming, but if you want me to believe you're not just some dumb jock, how about you try to be a little less chauvinistic. Secondly, what exactly are you geeks doing here?" 

He gets closer to the woman and adjusts himself to her eye level. He starts to whisper, "Well, technically, I'm not supposed to tell you until we've approved you, but you seem like a bro. We're working on a new virtual reality gaming system. It's fully immersion and a lot less bulky than normal virtual reality equipment."  
"Really? That's it? Why is that so special that the media needs to be involved?" Carmilla tries her best to keep her voice down.

"Well if we're correct in our calculations, if someone really wanted to they'd be able to live in their consciousness. This could be a huge step for those who are comatose, paralyzed or just plain scared of the outside world. It could give many people a second chance".

Carmilla's eyes shot wide open. Partly because she didn't expect Kirsch to be this smart, but mostly because she was quite astonished. She never really saw the value of video games , but this seemed promising. The money wasn't bad either.

"How do I get in on this?" Kirsch was surprised by how eager the usually broody girl was. The surprise was quickly replaced with a smile.  
"You just have to turn in that application and pass the interview".

Carmilla let out an exasperated sigh and hands Kirsch the papers. "Fine. Let's get this over with. Should we take a seat?"

Kirsch grabs a clip board off a near by table and pulled a pair of glasses from his jacket pocket. "No, that won't be necessary. Okay first question: Please give me your full name.

"Carmilla Karnstein".  
Kirsch writes it down. He sets the clipboard back and puts his glasses back in his pocket.

"Okay. You're in!"

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go get you your equipment!"  
Kirsch heads out the room. Carmilla stands there for a second still very confused as to what just happened.  
"You coming, Carm-sexy?" Carmilla turns and shoots Kirsch a glare. Then she proceeds to follow him out the door and down the hall.

A few hours later, Carmilla is back at home on her couch. On her coffee table is an open suitcase ("Really meat head? A suitcase?" " Yea I thought it made it look more official, like a secret spy gadget!"). Inside was a sleek black helmet with dark goggles. Next to that, Carmilla had her laptop open with a Skype call from Kirsch on the screen. 

"Not the most fashionable piece of equipment I've seen".

"Do I look like a fashion major to you?" Kirsch has only know the girl a few hours and he's already done with her shit, yet she still intrigued him. "Look, just put the Damn thing on. I know you might be nervous-"  
Carmilla scoffs, cutting him off, "Nervous? Nervous about what? I'm fine. Totally good... no worries." She facepalmed at her embarrassing display of word vomit.  
Kirsch has a small smile on his lips. Carmilla seemed to calm down when she saw it. Kirsch quickly changed the subject.

"Ooookay then. Let's get to work. When you first enter into the virtual world you'll first have some set up to do. Basic stuff like main screen design, volume options, visual effects. Creating your avatar should be the fun part. We've loaded it with tons of options and you can access the Internet for ideas if you need to".  
Carmilla pulled the helmet out of the suitcase. "Yea... basic. Uh Kirsch?" 

His face fell in concern, "What's up dude?" 

"Well... not a big deal... but I haven't played video games before".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" Kirsch contorted his face onto a mixture of surprise and slight disgust. "Please tell me you're kidding! Did you even have a childhood?"  
Carmilla tried her best to keep the hurt from her eyes. Kirsch didn't seem to notice. 

"Do you want me to test this hunk of junk or not?"  
Kirsch was defeated. He really should have taken more time with that questionaire. 

"Yea. Let's do this. FYI, you and I are going to be playing some old fashioned video games." Kirsch's puppy smile was back on his face. It must be contagious because Carmilla couldn't help but to smile back.  
He continues, "Anyway, once you get all that out of the way there will be three game options. You will be testing Mythical Anarchy. I feel like that one will be a good match for you".

"Will you be there walking me through it?" Carmilla was a bit apprehensive. Kirsch still had that big stupid grin on his face. "Of course, bro! I can help you. I'll just gain access to the user interface and my holographic body should be there to guide you through-"

"Alright, calm down super nerd." The sarcasm made very evident in her voice. "But thank you. I think I would like that very much." This time it was genuine.  
Carmilla took a a deep breath and placed the helmet over her head. She released it once she remember she was still holding it. She then found the power button and pressed it.

"Where's my damn coffee?"  
Laura's life in California was nothing like what she expected. Sure, she pretty much breezed through her time at UCSB, receiving her Master's degree in just two years. Sure she was offered a job fresh out of graduation. And sure she made a couple of new friends along the way that didn't make her feel like a child most days. She's grateful and doesn't take it for granted, but she's still having trouble finding where she fits into the grand scheme of things.

"Coming, right up sir!" Laura ran from her small cubicle to the break room and prepared the cup of coffee with the speed and precision she picked up in the last year. Working for Silas, the largest media outlet in California: cool. Working as the underpaid office monkey for Silas: not so much. With the same level of speediness, she made her way back toward the Editor in Chief's office with the coffee never spilling a drop. When she arrives, there's a tall man with a look that could kill a person and a wardrobe that was the epitome of California hipster (man bun and beard included).

Todd Duncan was the king of Silas. He started this company from the ground up from some simple newspaper articles and a facebook page. Of course he was always in the know and wanted wanted everyone to have access to information, no matter how arbitrary it may be. He was big talk when it came to things about art, love, and equality, but his actions said otherwise. He was just another womanizer who was above it all, but he knew how to run a business. Despite Laura's personal dislike toward him, she knew the opportunities that opened up working for this doucheb... gentleman.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or can I have my coffee now?"

Douchebag. Total Douchebag.

"Sorry, sir! Here you go!" Laura hands Todd his coffee. She subtly tries to wipe off his anger spit from her face. She stoid there waiting for him to give her his attention again. After taking a large gulp of his coffee, his eyes trailed back over to Laura and narrowed into a glare.  
"Is there a reason you're still here, Hollis?" Laura was a little intimidated, but stood her ground.

"Sir, I've been here for a year now and basically all I've done is get your coffee and make copies of articles that I could be writing". Tod's glare became more intense. Laura started looking down towards her feet.

"Actually... it's nothing, Mr. Duncan".

"Good. Now get out of here and go bring me the print layout of this week's paper from LaFontaine".

"Yes, sir". Laura leaves the office defeated. She was followed by Lola Perry, Todd's assistant and one of her closets friends.

"Laura, what was that? If you want to be a columnist or reporter, you can't just try to spring it on Mr. Duncan like that. You have to be patient, dear".

Perry was naturally motherly towards Laura. Perry was her floor Don back at UCSB. She wanted to help Laura settle into her dorm and the college experience. With her being so young she felt he need to be there for her when she could. She found our very quickly that Laura could take care of herself and what she really needed was a friend, but with Perry being who she was, she couldn't help but let Mama Perry come out from time to time. Laura didn't entirely mind. At least she was trying and actually wanted to be there for her.

"I know, Perry. But this is getting ridiculous".

The two walk over to Laura's cubicle. "I've been her for a year already and I'm still the only intern who hasn't been promoted. I want to give something to the masses. Even if it's just a small piece on recycling".

"You're time will come, Laura. But for now let's try to keep your job, yea?" Perry tries to give Laura a sympathetic smile.

"Yea... fine". Laura sits in her office chair and pulls up a blank email. She types out a short message and sends it to LaFontaine. Within minutes they show up at Laura's desk, layout draft in hand.

"Hey, Frosh! So what happened this time?"  
Same old. He glared and pretty much made me crap my pants. But he didn't roll his eyes so I'd like to think we're making progress... maybe?" She turns to Perry who shakes her head in disagreement. Laura looks like a kicked puppy.

"Cheer up, Laura. The guy's a sadist and likes to watch everyone beneath him squirm and you're at the bottom of the food chain." They shrug their shoulders.  
"Laf, how was that supposed to cheer me up!?"  
Perry turns to Laf, "Sweetie, maybe don't talk right now." Laf pulls put an invisible key and locks their lips. Perry just smiles at them. Their annoying sometimes, but utterly adorable.

Laura sat deflated in her chair. She knew Laf and Perry were right. Sometimes the harsh truth is what she needed. It doesn't mean she has to like it though. Besides, she knew if she wanted to be treated like an adult, she needs to girl the hell up!

"Well I'm going to get back to work, guys. I'll see you both at lunch?" Perry nods, a small smile sitting on her face. LaFontaine shakes their head no. 

"Sorry, Laura. I have to skip today. We're having an assignment meeting today. Todd has some projects he wants us on. And if I want to get the stem cell reproduction story, I need to be there."

"It's fine. Good luck!"

Perry and Laf turn to leave and Laura gets to filing some paper work.

Three hours later

LaFontaine is running full speed to Laura's cubicle. They almost ran right past it, but managed to stop them self in enough time. They poke their head into the cubicle to see a bored Laura with her head buds in quietly singing. Laf doesn't want to ruin the moment (because this is too great!) But they have things planned for their friend.  
They quietly walk towards Laura's chair. When they get close enough, they tap Laura on the shoulder. Laf let's out a gut busting laugh at a startled Laura jumping put of her chair. She takes her ear buds out and has the fury of hell fire in her eyes when she turn to LaFontaine.

"Easy there!" They have their hands up in defense, still giggling. "I just came to get you, but I couldn't help messing with you a bit".

After an exaggerated eye roll, Laura's expression softened. "What do you want, Laf?"  
They smile and perk up their eyebrows. "Just follow me". They head out of the cubicle and walk for a few seconds before realizing Laura wasn't following. They go back to see a confused Laura.

"You coming, frosh?" Laura takes the bait and heads out behind Laf.

The walk is completely silent. They both enter into the elevator and Laf presses the button for the fifth floor. Laura was concerned, but when she looked over to see Laf's smug face and wriggling eyebrows she decided not to ask.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Laf gestures for Laura to go first. Laura quirks an eyebrow and walks out with Laf close behind. They start walking down the hall toward the board room. Laura can't keep quiet anymore. Everything comes put in rapid spit fire.  
"Laf, what are we doing? Why are we heading to the board room? I reeeeeeally don't feel like getting chewed out twice in one day. LaFontaine, please don't make me go in there!"

They grab Laura's shoulders and turn her towards them.  
"L! Relax. Everything is going to be alright". Laura closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I trust you, Laf".

"As you should". Laf gives her a reassuring smile. They let go of her shoulders. "Let's get in there. Their waiting for us". Now Laura was completely nervous. Us? Before Laura could think about anything else LaFontaine pushed open the board room doors and went back over to their seat. Laura Walked further into the door. Everyone was stating at her. Most notably: Todd.

"Hollis. You wanted a story? Well you got it".  
She had been waiting so long to hear those words. For a second she couldn't tell is she was internally screaming or actually screaming, but guessing by the blank expressions all over the room, she was able to keep it in. 

"Really? Thank you, Mr. Duncan!"  
He answers back unenthusiastically, "Yea, to be quiet frank, no n one else wanted the story. A lot of the senior editors thought it would be too juvenile for them. But someone had to do it". Todd was obviously trying his hardest to tear Laura down, but she stood there with the biggest grin on her face. It didn't help that LaFontaine was shooting her a thumbs up and an air high five, either. He gave up on tormenting his intern... for the time being.

"It's a investigative/experimentation piece on a new virtual reality device that has the potential to save lives. I just sent you an email detailing the guidelines and instructions of it's use and the names of the designers and programers. It's a two year assignment that requires a lot of hours. Think you can handle it?" Laura was nodding before he even finished the question.

"Alright, well get out of here and review you breifing. Lola will bring a prototype to you when you get back downstairs". He tried to add a little bit to the words. Laura, of course, didn't even notice.  
"Right away, Mr.Duncan!" She left out of the room closing the doors behind her. Things were finally looking up.

 

"You're doing great dude! Now go cut down that tree with your sword".

Kirsch had been spending the past three hours "training" Carmilla. He quickly found out she was a natural in the virtual reality world. Who knew the girl had a thing for swords and the supernatural. She leveled up her avatar to level five and has recruited some of the roaming beta testers from outside companies to join her guild. Beside the set up options (which was just a mess), she didn't seem to need Kirsch.

"Nice! I found some gold and I got some more wood for my fotress".

"Carmilla, you rock dude! Looks like you really don't need me. I should head out any way and you should get some sleep soon. We both have jobs now".  
Carmilla sighs, but sends Kirsch a small smile. He liked how much more free spirited she seemed in this world. Maybe the device helped in other ways too.

"Yea, you're right. And thank you for coming in here with me. You really did help me out".

"What? Is Carmilla Karnstein being nice?" Kirsch feign shock.

"Yea, yea. Don't get used to it, beefcake". Carmilla shot him a playful glare. Kirsch just laughed it off.  
"Okay, I'm signing out. Remember tou're on your own in here for now on, but if you need some assistance I'm just a call away".

Carmilla nodded and continued playing with her sword like a child playing pretend. Kirsch brought up his exit menu. Right before he left he remembered something. 

"Hey, Carm-sexy?"  
She shot her head up to look over at him.

"I need a name for the device. Everyone is putting in submissions, but they all suck. You have any ideas?"

"How about the Carmilla Karnstein Virtual Reality device?" She meant it as a joke, but Kirsch seem to be seriously considering it. He waved his goodbye and exited the game. 

Carmilla sat in a hyper - realistic forest swinging her sword around a little longer before she started getting tired. As she brought up her menu screen she heard rustling in a near by bush. Carmilla puts her menu down and draws her sword. She got closer and started to say something when a small blonde girl with beautiful wings falls out of the bush. Carmilla couldn't help but laugh. It looked like an attack that went horribly wrong. The other girl just sat there with her bruised ego. Once Carmilla could calm herself she put her sword away and helps the girl up. She let her eyes trail over her. She was beautiful. It took a little while for Carmilla to register that she was a fairy character and even longer to see that they were still holding onto each other. The two pull away from each other, with a considerable amount of blush on their faces. Laura finally speaks up after a long pause. 

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to observe. You seem like you know what you're doing. I'm Cookie, by the way".  
Carmilla give the girl a.little smirk (and held herself back from making dun of her name). 

"Thank you. I'm Mircalla (because anagrams are so much cooler) and if you wanted some pointers you could have just asked, cutie".

And just like that, Cookie was red again. It doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette. 

"How about a battle? Where's your weapon?"  
Cookie bounces up and runs back being the bush to pull out a sniper rifle that.

"Holy shit! Looks like you're already a badass, cupcake".

"Thanks!... And it's Cookie, remember?"

Carmilla just rolled her eyes. This girl was cute, but clueless.

"Well, this should be interesting. And with an attitude like that, I can see you being high in the ranks someday".  
Cookie smiled. This time she was able keep the warmth in her cheek at bay. She cocks her rifle and readies her stance. Mircalla pulls out her sword again and follows suit. 

"Don't go easy on me, Mircalla!"

"Didn't plan on it, cupcake".


	4. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun!
> 
> (More of a look inside Laura's life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Verbal/ Sexual Harrassment, graphic depictions of violence
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and talk to me on tumblr! I have so many feels and headcannons I want to get out and share with you guys. Tumblr: deetom
> 
> P.s. I gave up on my schedule for now. There will still be once a week updates, however.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Laura makes it to Silas at 6:35. She enters and heads straight to her cubicle to take a seat and clear her mind. She had some time to kill and she decided to pull out her journal from her desk drawer. Along with taking notes for her piece, she had started journaling her more personal experiences. A lot them featured a certain sword wielding vampire countess. Laura opened the book and went to the first page. The corners of her lips rose into a smile and an uncontrollable laugh spilled out when she read the words on the page:

I entered into the virtual reality world today. Be still my nerd gamer girl heart! I had my first battle with a vampire with a sword, who apparently doesn't burn up in the sun. (She's cute. I hope she's not one of those catfish girls... or a GUY!) As for the battle... it's safe to say we both need more practice.

Not her most detailed entry, but she still remembers that day so vividly.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Don't go easy on me, Mircalla!"

"Didn't plan on it, cupcake".

The game's battle timer begins.

3...2...1

The game starts and Cookie takes off running into the forest. Mircalla stood there, there dumfounded.

"What the f-", She looked over to see the timer running: one minute and fifty-five seconds. She takes off running after the fairy. She tries catching up using her vampire speed, but Cookie had vanished in the trees.

Mircalla activated her enhanced vision. It wasn't very strong yet and she wasn't expecting it to work, lucky for her the fairy was hiding up in a particularly tall tree not too far from where she was standing.

"Gotcha!" Mircalla started running over to the tree when a bullet goes right past her face followed by a few more strays that didn't even get close. 

Cookie was struggling to stay focused on Mircalla's speeding form. It was just one missed shot after another. Then she ran out of ammo and had to reload. 

"Oh crap!"

When Mircalla realized this, she quickly made her way over to the tree. She tried to climb it but to no avail. She fell on her ass losing a generous amount of health. So instead she started waving he sword around in the leaves and branches hoping she lays a hit on the tiny girl. She did a much better job at trimming the tree and breaking her sword than hitting Cookie. Cookie let out a gut busting laugh, leading her to fall from the tree with a very loud thud (Surprising for such a small girl), taking down half her health. Her eyes met with Mircalla's. The timer was down to five seconds. Warrior instinct took over both of them. Mircalla activated her ability and lightning surged at her finger tips, ready to be released into her victim. Cookie stood up and quickly followed suit, creating a water cannon in her hand.

3...2...1

The blasts were fired, causing a large explosion that not only destroyed the land surrounding them, but themselves in the process, ending the battle in a draw.  
The two laid out on the ground waiting for their health to regenerate. After a minute, Cookie sat up and looked over at the vampire. She was still laying down and seemed to be rubbing her head in pain, but since they couldn't actually feel pain inside the game, Cookie was worried. 

"Hey are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, creampuff". Laura scrunched her face at the nickname. 'I get my name is kind of funny l, but must you mock me with pastry nicknames?' She kept her thoughts to herself and brought her focus back to the immediate issue.

"Then what's wrong?"  
"I'm just thinking of how painfully tragic that would have been for someone to watch".

Cookie chuckles, "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad".

Mircalla's wore an embarrassed expression on her face as she delivered her retort. "Are you kidding me?" She stood up. "You missed every single shot and I broke my sword trying to knock you out of a tree! Not to mention, we only came to a draw, because we didn't listen to our parents and mixed water and electricity!"

Mircalla sat there grumpily glaring at the other girl. She watches as a sweet, crooked smile spread across the blonde's face as she started to laugh the most adorable laugh she had ever heard. This girl was all kinds of beautiful. Mircalla's expression softened and a smile and soon a smile was on her face as well. After a beat (and yet another too long stare) she decided to say something.

"How'd you get into that tree so fast?"

Cookie points towards her back. "These wings aren't just for show!"

They both break put into ear drum splitting laughs. They spent the next few hours talking and watching the forest slowly regenerate. Then, to Cookie's dismay, Mircalla had to leave the game. But before she did, they agreed to meet and practice as often as possible. Afterwards they would talk and just hang out. That has been their routine for the past 2 years.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Laura breaks out of her thoughts when she hears familiar voices approaching. She quickly throes the journal back into the drawer and slams it closed. She stiffens her back in the chair in an attempt to seem natural. LaFontaine enters the cubicle space followed closely by Perry who has a plate covered in plastic wrap in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

Laf leans on the wall closest to Laura while Perry goes over to her desk to place the items down. It was silent for a moment. Laura felt the need to break the tension that wasn't actually present.

"H-hey guys! What's up?" Laura being the mess that she is, wore the guilt on her face and in her wide smike. Perry was too busy straightening up Laura's desk to really notice. Laf, saw right through Laura's poor attempt at acting "normal". Laf's expression becomes mischievous. They knew just how to embarrass the fuck out of their adorably awkward friend.

"Hey... Laura. We just came in to chat before work. Did we interrupt something?"  
Laura's face flashed bright red and got redder as Laf walked closer.

"Like something... personal? Erotic maybe? I mean, you do look a little disheveled..."

LAFONTAINE! Just because you caught me reading smutty Harry Potter fanfic ONE TIME-"

"Alright, enough you two!" Perry spoke up for the first time since entering the small space. "LaFontaine, stop picking on Laura. You'd think we were still twelve". Laf wore a guilty expression on their gace, but flashed a big toothy grin to Perry. They knew she couldn't stay mad at them with that smile. She relaxed a little and gave a small smile right back. The subtle flirting did not go unnoticed by Laura. She turns he attention to Perry and fakes a cough. 

*Cough* "Whipped!" *Cough*. Perry' face dropped to a stone cold expression which theee Laf into a laughing fit. Laura started laughing along and trying her hardest not to look back over at her an unamused Perry. Perry playfully glared at her friends, lips pursed and all. Then she got an idea.

"Alright, Laura. If that's how you feel I guess I'll just take the hot cocoa and cookies I made you and be on my way. Hey! Maybe I'll give them to Todd".

Laura's laughing comes to a halt and is followed by an offended gasp. "Blasphemy!" The blonde bounced out of her seat and grabbed the items with wide protective arms. She narrows her eyes toward Perry and hisses out "Mine!" By this point Laf was on the floor clutching their stomach trying to stop their laughter. Perry couldn't even hold in her giggles after that. She and Laura started howling with laughter. Luckily they were the only on in the office at this time. Well, them and Todd.

A minute later, there's a knock on the wall next to the entrance. He takes a gulp of his coffee giving everyone the opportunity to sort themselves out. Laf all but jumps up and straightens their, now, wrinkled T-Shirt. Laura and Perry stand against the desk, backs straight, giving Todd their full attention. Once satisfied, he speaks.

"Good morning, ladies. LaFontaine".

"Good morning, Mr. Duncan". They all answer in unison like a bunch of school kids who had just gotten caught messing around in class.

Laf took a good look at what Todd was wearing today: White T-Shirt and white shorts with some brown strapped sandles. His hair was brushed straight down and his beard was unkempt. They knew the tension needed to be broken and it looks like they found the perfect outlet.

"Whoa, Todd what's with the Jesus look?"

Todd checks out his outfit. A smug smile forms on his lips.

"Didn't even notice. Well perfection does imitate perfection".

Perry leans over to Laura and whispers, "Talk about blasphemy". Laura struggles to stifle the laugh threatening to spill out. Luckily, Todd was too busy taking another large gulp of his coffee. He finishes his drink and Laura comes back to her senses. Todd brings his attention to her.

"Hollis, I actually wanted to come talk to you". Laura's heart started racing. She knew no good came from those words. Especially when they're from Todd Duncan.

"Great job on the virtual reality project. You're getting some really good material. The research notes look great. There's a lot of promise in this story".

Definitely not what she was expecting.

Laf and Perry turned to look at Laura. She just stood there stunned. Todd giving her a compliment was absolutely unheard of. She feels a nudge to her side. It's Perry reminding her that she still hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh, um, thank you Mr. Duncan".

"Please! Call me Todd, Laura".

Now all three of them wore the same confused expression while Todd shot Laura a relaxed grin.  
He continued, "Keep up the good work. The project is coming to an end soon an I want to get this piece out there around the time the CKVR Helmet is available for purchase. I want you as the lead reporter on the web stream when it does".

"Really?"

"Yep. So I'll need you to prepare your presentation, maybe get some more footage and create a film package. You have full creative freedom with this so make it interesting. If you do an outstanding job, there's an office with your name on it".

Laura's signature crooked smile appeared, "Are you telling me I'm up for a promotion?"

Laf and Perry's faces light up with pride for their friend.  
"It's practically your's. Just don't crack under the pressure. You're in the final stretch now". Todd looks at his watch. "Well, looks like it's time to start. Lola, I'll see you in my office in five minutes. LaFontaine and Laura, get working. Don't let me down Hollis". He heads down the hall to his office.

Once they're sure he's out of ear shot, the three let out a loud 'YAAAAAAAS!' And start dancing with joy like the beautiful idiots they are. 

Perry calms her self down just enough to grab Laura and wrap the small woman in a crushing hug.  
"Laura I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"  
Laf joins in, making the hug even tighter, but Laura didn't mind.

"Yea dude, this is amazing! You're finally moving up in the world".

"Thanks guys. I still have work to do, but thanks for being there through it all".

Perry and Laf squeeze a little tighter before breaking away. Laura goes over to unwrap the plate of cookies and takes a couple out. Perry waves her goodbye to Laura and blows a kiss over to Laf. They "catch" it and put it in their pocket. While she still has their attention, "I'll see you tonight?"

Laf's smile gets impossibly wider. "I wouldn't miss it". 

Perry blushes a little and bites her lip, then walks out of the cubicle and over to Todd's office. Laf walks over to the entrance and turns back to look at Laura.

"Hey, L! Are you ready to finally have an actual office? With doors? So people have to knock before busting in on your reading?" The biggest shit eating grin sat on their face.

"Go screw yourself, Laf!" She yelled through Cookie stuffed cheeks, ruining the level of intimidation.  
"In a cubicle? No thanks. That doesn't get me off like it does for you, chipmunk".

Laura flips them off and they laugh at the tiny ball of rage that is their best friend.

"Relax. I'll call you later, okay? What time does your war start? I'll call you an hour before".

Laura swallows the remaining cookie in her mouth.

"2:30 am. You don't have to call. I know it's a ridiculous time".

"Don't worry about it. I'll probably take a nap when I get home any way. You will not deny me my opportunity to probe your brain.. for science, of course".

Laura just rolls her eyes and waves them off. Laf heads down the hall to catch the elevator. 

 

The rest of the day went as normal for her: running back and forth delivering notes and files around the office all while simultaneously trying to organize her own, occasionally talking to Laf and Perry (when Perry wasn't too busy dealing with Todd), and clocking out at five to try and get some sleep before taking on the more enjoyable part of her job.

Laura makes it back to her house and her feet automatically make their way to sher bedroom. She opens the door and sees her bed. She states at it for a second before her brain just gives her a big 'Nope!'. She was way too excited to sleep. (She never really could follow through on the sleep part). This time, in particular, was a whole lot harder. Of course she was used to going to war with her guild and she was more than used to seeing Mircalla, but they've never gone against each other with a full army before. Not that it was a big deal... or like she was trying to impress her... or that the very idea of them fighting kondnof got her hot and bothered... no, of course not! She just wants to show her long time rival how far she's come and get some in tell and footage for her piece. Yep that's it.

Before she let herself drown too far into her excitement, she set off into the living room to find things to keep her busy. She tried preparing her notes and the footage she captured during game play, but all that did was cause her to start anxiously pacing around the room every few minutes, but that easily killed two hours. She then looked around to see how disgusting her living room was. There were more dirty clothes out there then in her room. She channeled her inner Perry and got to work. That only took about thirty minutes (to her surprise).

Laura debated calling her dad, but she knew he was probably on his way to bed by now and she didn't want him thinking anything was wrong. She knew he'd jump on the next flight to California before she could get her words out. Instead she sent him a text telling him she would call him tomorrow.

Laura went over to her kitchen to grab her Thai leftovers from the fridge. Maybe part of her problem was a sugar rush from all those cookies. She put her food in the microwave and waited. Her mind started drifting for a second and in the back of her mind she could hear a tiny little voice, reminding her of her thoughts from the morning.

'Laura Hollis you are in way too deep'.  
She pushed the thought aside. Right now wasn't the time to worry about that, no matter how completely true it was. She grabs her food from the microwave and grabs a from from her utensil drawer. She walks over to her small dining table and proceeds to eat her food in silence and free from thought. That only lasted about fifteen minutes. As soon as she finished shoveling her food in her mouth, everything came rushing back.  
She paced through the living room until her eyes landed on her salvation. Her old Xbox was plugged into her small television . It was calling to her. She needed something that was equal parts exhilarating and mind-numbing. This would have to do. She was fighting the poison with poison. (Although, when he father said that she's sure he was talking about snake venom and anti-venom.)

Laura ran over to pick up her controller on the sofa. Her mic set was on the next cushion. She picked it up and put it on. She felt like doing some shit talking today. Once the main screen came up, she scrolled to see what game she had in.

"Black Ops? Why not". She starts the game and decides to play online team death match. Her sniper skills were definitely what was keep her team ahead. Everyone that came in her line of fire was promptly terminated and they never saw it coming. She was even doing an excellent job moving from station to station and once in a while getting kills from his shots. Most importantly, all her focus was on the match and very rarely drifted to Mythical Anarchy. When she did, it was mostly to compare the lack of mobility and shitty graphics she was experiencing. Virtual Reality has ruined her in more ways than one.

Time was flying by and her team was getting win after win with Laura dominating in scores. Of course such a victory couldn't go without punishment.

"Hey, CookieKiller, do you mind letting the rest of us get some kills for once". She and her team were sitting in a game lobby waiting for a match. She had almost forgotten she had her mic on. The voice came from one of the lower ranked guys. Laura wasn't just going to let this chump talk to her like that.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't keep up! Maybe if you pay more attention to your K/D ratio instead of bitching, then maybe you wouldn't be way at the bottom".

"Another voice came up, "What the fuck? We're being owned by a thirteen year old? Isn't it past your bed time?" Everyone in the party starts laughing. Laura's blood is boiling and she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"No! You're being owned by a nineteen-year-old WOMAN! The fact that you can't tell the difference just shows you probably haven't neat one in a while!" 

Everyone went silent. She felt kind of bad. She wasn't that type of person, but just when she was about to apologize the same voice spoke again.

"Wait... you're a girl?" Laura rolls her eyes.

"Woman. But yes." Out of nowhere there was a mix of commotion among the other players. Some of them were shouting hateful and sexist comments. The others were throwing out vile, disgusting sexuality requests and innuendos. She immediately left the game lobby and turned off her console.

"God, why are guys so disgusting?" 

She didn' let that ruin her night, however. She looked at her phone. It was 12:59, which meant Laf shod be calling soon. Right on que, her phone starts to vibrate. 

Speak of the ginger haired devil.

She answers the call. 

Hey Laf! I didn't think you would call exactly at one".

"Why are you acting so surprised? I've always been very punctual with our phone calls". Laf almost sounds offended.

"I know that! I meant tonight I was expecting you to be a little late, but then again Perry is an early bird. Speaking of which, how did it go?"

Laf's voice fills with excitement, "Best. Night. Ever. So far".

Laura listened as Laf started gushing over Perry and how great everything had gone. This was a long time coming and she couldn't help but be happy for them. Once the conversation started to die down, Laf found a way to pick it right back up.

"So how about you, crushes-on-vampire-swordswomen?"  
Laura feigned ignorance, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Our relationship is strictly professional. She helps me get the footage and information that I need, which I'm surprised she has so much if. I wonder if she' a beta tester? Or maybe even on of the desiners? Then again , she doesn't seem to know THAT much, but her combat skills-"

"Laura you're rambling again". 

Laura starts violent blushing. She's glad Laf can't see her.

"Oops. Sorry".

"And was that supposed to convince me? Because I ain't buying it".

Laura nervously comes up with another excuse. "She's been my main in-game source since I've started".

"Yes, but she's also been your only constant source. You find a different set of beta testers every couple weeks, but Mircalla's been the only one you've kept around.

Laura's running out of excuses. "She's a reliable source?" She didn't even need to see her friend, to know they were giving her the 'Really, Laura?' face. She dropped the rouse.

"Okay fine. She's... interesting. But I still don't know too much about her".

This catches Laf's attention. "Wait, you guys have been talking for two years and you don't know anything about each other outside the game? And I thought Perry and I were bad".

"It's just tough. You know I can't say much about who I am and where I'm from because of the company contract. It's already bad enough that I let my avatar have my face. She doesn't say much about her life outside the game either. All I know is that she's from Austria. I don't even know what she really looks like".  
Laf tries to cheer her up. "Relax, L. You never know. Maybe her avatar is her face too. And she seems pretty into you to invite you on a quest with her. Sounds like she wants some time alone with her little fairy".  
Laura can practically feel their eyebrows wriggling. She let's out a chuckle.

"Shut up, Laf". Laughter came bursting through the line. Laura pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the time. 1:50. 

"Hey, Laf. I've gotta go prepare for the war".

Okay dude! Have fun flirting! I mean fighting! Totally meant fighting". Laura just laughed off the "slip" and hung up. She went into her room to find her helmet still on her pillow where she left it. She turned on the helmet's prefered player signal, activated her game capture camera, put on her helmet and got to work.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier Across Town:

"Carmilla, can we go now? You and I both have work to do in a few hours and I don't need you in the virtual reality world bligerantly drunk!"

Carmilla, Danny, and Kirsch are all sitting in a bat not too far from campus. It's ladies night and Carmilla is on the prowl. Danny and Kirsch are there as reminders of her obligations.

Danny chimes in, "Popped-collar is right. As much as I would love to see you fall all over yourself, we have a midterm next week and you need to study!"

Carmilla looks back over at the two and arches an eyebrow.

"Well would you look at that? Mom and Dad are finally getting along for once". Carmilla was trying to get the focus off her and it worked. Danny and Kirsch turned and glared at one another.

"I'm not agreeing with this jock! We just happen to have a common goal of getting you home".

Kirsch's gace scrunched up in offense. "Hey! This jock is helping you study for your computer science exam. I'd be a little nicer if I were you, Summer Psycho".

Carmilla loved watching these two go at each other's throats. The sexual tension between them was off the charts. If only they ever stopped arguing long enough to see it, things would be fine. But she's pretty sure their arguing is like foreplay to them.

Speaking of sexuality tension, Carmilla's game must really be on point tonight. She had attracted the attention of two girls hanging out at the other end of the bar.  
Neither of them were really her type, but she needed some kind of distraction before tonight's war. Before she comes face to face with the girl she's been pining after, but knows she can't have. These girls will do just fine.

"Relax you two. It looks like we'll be heading out of here soon". She calls over the bartender and orders two whiskeys. She receives the drinks and heads over to the other side of the bar to talk to the girls. Kirsch can see from a distance that they have taken the bait.

"How does she do that?"

"Aww what's wrong, Nerdzilla? Are you mad Ms. Darkness and Death has more game then you do".

Kirsch wanted to tell Danny how he can get a girl if he wanted to, but he promised Carmilla he'd clean up his act. Plus he really didn't want to tell her that any way. Instead he just shot her a glare and muttered "Rude". Then they sat I'm silence.

Thirty minutes later, Kirsch and all four girls were walking to their respective destinations. Danny was the first to be taken back to her dorm.

"Hey, Elvira. Don't catch anything. Dudebro, keep your hands off all of them".

Carmilla mouths a 'fuck you' (she didn't want to ruin the "moment" She was having with the girls nipping and kissing her neck). Kirsch knew Danny had had a few drinks, so he let the insult slide. They waited until she was all the way inside the building before walking away.

Carmilla's house was all the way on the other side of the campus. They actually had to pass Kirsch's dorm to get there. But he didn't mind. As long as they got there safely.

They finally reach Carmilla's house.

"Hey, beefcake watch these two while I unlock the door".  
Neither of the girls were drunk, but Carmilla wanted Kirsch to know that she trusted him. 

She unlocked her door and looked back over to the other three standing in the road.

"Coming, ladies?" A smile formed on her face when she realized her unintentional double meaning.

Kirsch looked like he was about to puke.

"Go ahead girls. The bedroom is down the hall, to the right. First door. Go get yourselves ready". She let the sultry nature of her voice ooze all over the last sentence.  
They ran into the house and Carmilla walked back over to talk to Kirsch.

"So I can't be a womanizer, but it's all fine and well that you are?"

"Hey, I'm not treating them like objects. They're not drunk and I gave them several opportunities to say no. In fact, they still can say no. They just probably won't".

Kirsch just waved her off.

"Yea, yea. Just make sure you're ready to go to work. It's 11:45. Your war is at 2. Make it quick".

Kirsch started walking away when Carmilla called after him. 

"Hey, Puppy. Thanks".

"You're welcome, Carm-sexy. Don't be late". And off he walked back to his dorm. She went back in as soon. As he was far enough away. Carmilla's attention was needed inside now.

1:47. Not bad for a menage trios. After a few minutes of rest and a couple of goodnight kisses, Carmilla felt it was time for the girls to be on their way. She called the girls a cab as they put their clothes back on and gathered their belongings. (One of them tried to get away with Carmilla's shirt, until she called her out on it.) She tried talking to the girls as they waited in the living room, but couldn't stay interested in the conversation. She had little in common with these two. It wasn't like talking to the Commander. 

Carmilla almost jumped for joy when her phone rang ran and the cab driver was on the other line.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, girls. It was a real pleasure. Let me walk you out".

Carmilla trails the girls to the door and watches as they walk out. One of them stops, turns, and leans seductively on the door frame.

"You're gonna call us, right?"

Carmilla fakes a yawn and starts mumbling her way put of the conversation.

"Yea, well, you see there's this thing with my phone and calling..." She looks down at her invisible watch. "... oh would you look at the time!" She slams the door in her face. 

Carmilla's back in her living room and she's heading over to sit on her couch. Her helmet is sitting on the coffee table, the prefered player light flashing. She starts to smile.

"Looks like it's time to get to work".  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Moments later, Mircalla is in the game. She telepprts to the forest they agreed to fight in. When she arrives, she sees two sets of soldiers stadium by a war fortress. She could see another in the distance. Most importantly, she saw the Commander waiting for her with a hint of a smile, threatening to show. But this woman was tough, she didn't let it go beyond that. Mircalla walks over to meet her in the middle of the battlefield.

"Commander".

"Countess".

Mircalla whispers "Hey, cutie". Cookie has to look away for a second to hide her blush. Behind the Commander stood an army of mostly fairy-types, with a few nymphs and elves thrown in. Theses guys looked vicious and ready to fight.

Behind herself stood a legion of the dark. Vampires, werewolves, witches, goblins. If it goes bump in the night, it was probably in the Countess' army.

The Commander notices Mircalla eyeing her army. 

"Not as cute as you thought, huh?"

"Gotta hand it to you, Cupcake. I'm surprised and impressed. The Commander copied Mircalla's smirk. Mircalla would be lying if she said that didn't look hot, but they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Alright, Mircalla. Let's get this show on the road. You won the battle, you get to choose the battle mode. A pop-up screen appeared in front of both of the. Mircalla's had options for war modes.

Her choice was survival mode. One life. No respawn. Last person standing wins. The Commander accepts the choice on her screen. The war has begun.  
The game timer pops up giving everyone two minutes to get to their stations. Mircalla stood at the door of her fortress to battle on the frontlines. She draws her sword and readies her stance.

"No mercy!" Mircalla's soldiers chant in anticipation.  
Commander Cookie stationed herself in the tower of her fortress.

"Blood for Blood!" The Warriors cheered to the Commander's battle cry.

3...2...1

The war they've been waiting for begins. 

Nearly two hundred troops go head to head. Metal clashing, shots being fired, there's fire and explosions all around. Blood was being drawn.

Mircalla and her army have already done away with ten of the Commander's troops. Five were by the Countess' own hand. They were decapitated and disembowled. One of her werewolves nearby tore another in half.  
Commander Cookies team wasn't doing to bad either. With a group of archers taking to the trees, the playing field started to level. They took down and hoard of vampires in a rain of iron tipped arrows.

A witch had a poison splash spell aimed for the Commander. She was in position and the post on was wide open. The witch almost cast the spell, when she felt the Countess grab her.

"No. Leave her for me".

The Commander and a team of gunners were quickly dropping Mircalla's numbers. Their shots were fast and accurate, they only aim for the heart and the head. One of the gunners had Mircalla in her sights and prepared her shot. But the Commander traced her line of fire just in time.

"Don't even think about it. She's mine".

Not too far in the distance, Mircalla's lead werewolf was making his way through kill after kill. Mircalla saw him tear yet another fairy in half and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and gave her one back. A second later, her was being grabbed by one of the trees behind him. One of the nymphs had shape shifted and hid waiting for him. Before Mircalla could do anything he was being ripped a part, and then he was gone. She quickly ran over as nymph began to transform again. She let out a loud roar and plunged her blade right through the nymph's belly and sliced upward.

The battle had gone had gone on for nearly and hour and they were down to their last five soldiers each. It was the last of Mircalla's swords men against Cookie's gunners. They stayed back and let the monsters come to them. They made quick work of three of the soldiers. The other two dodged every bullet thrown at them by the gunners. Cookie takes the matter into her own hands and guns them down in two quick shots. Mircalla I'd the only one left. The gunners took this opportunity to reload. Big mistake.

Mircalla speeds over to the fortress. One of the gunners had already reloaded, but the Countess was way too fast. She makes her way over and decapitated all five of them, one by one before they could even blink.  
Mircalla and The Commander were now the last two standing.

The Countess started to scale the tower. The Commander rushed to reload as fast as she could. She was down to her last bullet and Mircalla was coming way too close. This was not good.

Mircalla jumps over the ledge of the tower and they stood face to face.

"Well, Commander, it looks like the time has come".

Mircalla raises her sword to strike. In that split second, Cookie kicks the sword out of her hand. She then side swipes the Countess, dropping her to the ground.  
The Commander lowers her rifle to the Vampires head and pulls the trigger without hesitation.

The war is over. She won.

The Commander makes her way down the tower and out of the fortress.

She was met by both teams, completely respawned, and giving her a round of applause. Mircalla was right in front, giving her the biggest smile she had ever seen on the woman.

Mircalla walked forward and stopped incredibly close to the Commander.

"Wow! That was amazing! You definitely surprised me today, beautiful". Mircalla's eyes shot wide open at the slip. Cookie smiled but didn't bring too much attention to it.

"Thanks! You did and awesome job as well. I thought I was done for a second, there".

"Congratulations, Cupcake. Now I'll have peace of mind knowing I'm traveling with my literal better half".

The Commander's crooked smile made it's way back on her face. This turned out better than she thought it would, and she had high expectation to begin with.

Mircalla speaks, "Make sure you meet me her bright and early tomorrow. 10 pm".

"10 pm is bright and early to you?"

"I AM a creature of the night, Commander Cutie".


	5. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go on a quest they'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I was going through some personal stuff, but I'm all good now! We have a new chapter and Season 2 STARTS TOMORROW!
> 
> Stay updated with me on Tumblr: Deetom

It's 8 a.m. at Silas and Laura is busy working with last night's war footage. She's putting together the most interesting parts and making extra sure to cut out her "moments" with the Countess. She puts those away on her personal USB to continue watching over and over again another day.

Laura is still beaming from her win. She knows she's been practicing and becoming stronger, but she still didn't expect to beat out Mircalla. And she definitely didn't expect the vampire to take losing to her so lightly, much less congratulate her for it. Mircalla wasn't always the most graceful winner, and was an even worse loser, but only when she was fighting against anyone but the Commander. 

Of course, she hasn't put the two together yet.  
Laura feels like she' going to explode. She's up for a promotion, she proved herself in a war she's been waiting for, and the girl of her dreams wants to take her on a quest around the world. Even if it's just the Virtual Reality world to get a sword and probably has nothing to do with Mircalla's feelings for the Commander, if there even are any.

Laura grabbed her journal from her drawer and began to write:

I wish I had more descriptive words to explain how well last night went. I've never felt so comfortable where I was like I did on that battlefield or how I feel whenever I dive into the game.  
This time around, Mircalla and I had full armies and they fought like their actual lives depended on it. It was a glorious sight.  
As magnificent as it was, they were still just obstacles and background noise. Mircalla was the prize. Her sword clashing against another was music to my ears and the fuel to my warriors rage. When she came to attack me in the tower, I couldn't tell if I wanted to fight her of kiss her. I went with the killer instinct  
The win was amazing but I'm more looking forward to our quest. 

It's terrible how into this girl I am. I don't even know her and I don't think I'll get the chance to. But at least I'll have those moments to look back on.

Laura finishes up her last sentence when she hears a knock. She turns to see Perry standing at the entrance with a warm smile on her face. It looks like Laura isn't the only one who's still thinking about their night.

"Hey, Laura! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No it's fine, Per". Laura slides the journal back into the open drawer. "How was your date?"

Perry's cheeks started glowing a light shade of red. Her smile grew just a little wider. 

"It went really well! It was everything I had hoped for and more. It was almost like every other time Laf and I hang out, just with more kissing".

Laura nodded for her to continue.

"They were the perfect gentleperson... when it mattered".

"Well I'm glad. I'm so happy for you too!"

"Thank you! But remember we still have to keep it under wraps. Employee relationships are not prohibited and Mr. Duncan is not the forgiving type". Perry seemed to be telling herself more than Laura.

"Of course, Per. Anyway, did you need something?"  
Perry looked confused for a second until she remembered she did go to Laura's office to tell her something.

"Oh yes! Got a little distracted. Todd says you can have an early day and head home once you're finished editing and delivering the footage".

Laura nearly jumped out of her chair. "Sweet! Now I can actually catch up on my sleep for once".

"Sweetie, no one said you had to stay up waiting to play the game," Perry said as she chuckled.

Laura narrows her eyes at her ginger friend and sticks out her tounge like a real adult.

Perry laughs it off and starts to head back to Todd's office. 

"Have a good weekend, Laura".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at UCSB, Carmilla and Kirsch sit across from each other at the cafe. Kirsch has his laptop open, simultaneously recording the data he gathered from Carmilla's brain activity in game play and attempting to work on his literature paper that was due soon. Carmilla was studying for her computer science midterm. Her studying included using her textbook as a cover to read her Richard Dawkins book. They were both so engrossed with their work that they had almost forgotten that the other was there. That is until Kirsch released a loud, defeated groan.

"Puppy, how am I supposed to study with you making all that noise?" Carmilla's eyes never left the page.

Kirsch shoots her a look, "This is the first time I've made noise since we've gotten here and you and I both know you're not studying. You're never that concentrated on computer science". Carmilla just shrugs her shoulders in response.

A moment passes when Carmilla finally looks up and has returned to his work. Kirsch was rubbing his temples and locks like he's mentally beating himself up. In a low, frustrated voice he starts to talk to himself.

"I can create, embed, and delete lines of code; build a computer from scratch, and create and monitor a virtual reality gaming system, but I can't understand a fucking thing about this 'Beobab' guy". He pretty much shouts the last part and several other students in the cafe look over at their table with scowls. Kirsch sinks into his seat looking guilty. Carmilla has already dropped her books and throws glares right back at everyone looking at him. They all turn away and continue their conversations. She turns back to Kirsch with a much softer expression. 

"Kirsch, first off it's Beowulf. And secondly, if you're having such a hard time, why don't you ask Danny to help you? She's the Lit TA afterall".

"I tried, and she wanted to help, but our professor knows we hang out, more or less, and he doesn't want her to help me cheat. So she's very limited on what she can help me with".

"Dude, that's complete bullshit! What's the point of having a TA if they can't help you. Jesus christ, America!"  
This time the entire cafe looked back over to their table. Carmilla and Kirsch ducked their heads and buried their heads into their book and laptop. When everyone turned away again they looked at each other and started quietly giggling.

Once they calmed down Kirsch seemed remember his troubles. A pout formed on his face, and it reminded Carmilla of a kicked puppy (and a little bit of the Commander, but she pushed that thought away).  
Carmilla slid her hand over to lay it on too of Kirsch's to calm him down. It seemed to work. She watched his expression soften, then went in to comfort him.  
"Everything will be alright, Kirsch. You just need someone to tutor you. I would, but my lit reading is pretty advanced. They'll know someone helped you for sure. No offense".

"Eh, it's alright. English Lit isn't really my thing anyway. But I think I do know someone who could help. This Journalism graduate I had in a few of my classes was super smart! And a little cutie. Too bad she played for your team. I think I'll try to give her a call".

Carmilla arched one of her eyebrows. "You have other friends besides me? Well look at you! I hope you didn't scare her off with you're caveman 'Me man, you woman' manners".

Kirsch's face lost all humor as he looked over Carmilla. She was giving him a sickly sweet innocent smile. He still can't tell if she was joking or just trying to get him to shut up.

She held her hands up in defense. "Relax, you know I'm just pulling your leg... mostly".

Kirsch rolls his eyes and tries to change the subject. 

"Anyway, we're you planning on diving into the game tonight?"

There's a ghost of a smile on Carmilla's lips. "I didn't really have anything else to do. Why?"

"I just thought you'd want a day off. You usually don't go in on Fridays. I was going to get some of the guys from my club and the football team and Danny wanted to get some of her sorority sisters and we were going clubbing. You don't want to go?"

Carmilla tries to make herself look like she's at least considering it, but she already knows her answer.

"Sorry, Beo-bro, but I don't really feel like clubbing tonight. I'm still a little exhausted from last night's festivities".

"I'm just going to assume you meant the game and not the OTHER part of the night. I guess I could use some more data and the guys need more footage. Alright, dude. Have fun!"

Carmilla grabs her things and starts heading out of the cafe. Kirsch calls out to her.

"You're leaving already?"

"I've gotta get some sleep sometime. It's not like I'm studying anyway".

Kirsch rolls his eyes as her watches her walk out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura wakes up at 9:15. She definitely was not expecting to sleep that long and had almost forgotten she was supposed to call her dad. She knows it's late for him, bit she decides to go for it any way. She gets put of bed and over to her night stand to grab her phone. She saw a text from her dad waiting for her. 

'Can't wait to hear from you kiddo.'

She unlocks her phone and gets to his contact information and calls. To her dismay, he didn't pick up. He's most likely sleeping, so Laura just leaves another message. She's actually surprised he didn't call her several times on a panic. But after the last time he did that when Laura had first moved to California, she had told him that he needed to relax and let her be. Well, she more yelled it at him, but it seemed to get the message across. He was probably just giving her space.

Laura was about to go set her phone back down when or started ringing. She picked it up and heard a familiar voice on the other line. She tries to get the grogginess out of her voice.

"Oh hey, stranger!...Well I have a day off tomorrow if you'd like me to come and help you out.... Totally! Where do you want to meet?... What time?... Okay, I can do that.... Don't worry about it! I'll see you there. Bye!"

She hangs up and sets her phone back down. She rubs the remaining sleep out of her eyes and heads to the bathroom. Laura cleans herself up (making sure she got the drool stain of her face). Out of the corner of her eye, she could see something flashing from her room. She knew it had to be VR helmet telling her that Mircalla was waiting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mircalla stood on a hill overlooking a village not too far from her fortress. It was still night out on that part of the world and the stars were out, shining so brightly. She's still very impressed by how well the nerds copied the stars. They still couldn't hold a candle to the real things in Mircalla's eyes, but they still her that same sense of comfort. She stood transfixed on the bright lights until she heard dainty footsteps approaching.

Mircalla turned to see the Commander coming toward her.  
"Hey! Sorry to call you here so early. I wasn't really doing anything and didn't want to wait around so long, but I wan't even expecting you to show up yet".

The Commander crossed her arms and gave the Countess a smirk.

"Mircalla, It's okay if you wanted to see me. You don't have to come up with an excuse", the Commander teases. Mircalla turned to look back at the stars failing to hide her light blush from Cookie.

"ANYWAY, are you ready to head out or some items and stuff?"

The Commander came to stand closer to Mircalla. She nudged her shoulder to get her to look back at her. When Mircalla did, she could swear she saw those stars in her eyes. She swallows the flirty smirk threatening to grace her face.

"You really should stop with these longing stares before someone gets the wrong idea, Cupcake".The Commander just laughs, neither of them taking their eyes off of each other until they realized how close they had gotten.

They take a few steps away from each other and the Commander looks toward the ground, suddenly finding the grass more interesting. Mircalla turned away and awkwardly coughed before changing the subject.

"Yea.. so... supplies?"

Cookies snaps back to attention, remembering what they were originally talking about.

"Um... yea. I could use some health charms. Are you going all the way to the mountain village to get supplies? That's a quest on it's own" Mircalla looked at her like she had a second head growing.

"Why would we do that when there's a village tight down there?" She points to the small village that Cookie seems to have just noticed.

"How long has that been there?"

"What are you talking about? This has been here. This was the first village in the entire ga... wait. Are you telling me you're never noticed the giant village that's only a few hundred feet from where we usually meet?"

The Commander redden from embarrassment. Nice going, future lead journalist.

"It can happen to anyone!"

Mircalla starts angrily flailing her arms, "It's a fucking village... right next to us!"

The Commander just shrugs. Mircalla pinches the bridge of her nose and let's out an incredibly audible sigh.

"Jeez, Cupcake. You're brilliant, bust seriously oblivious. Anyway, let's get down there and get this show on the road".

Once Mircalla and Cookie make it down to the village. They are greater by ship owners and other gamers who had decides to embrace the village life rather that the warrior lifestyle. The Commander trails a few steps behind Mircalla to take a look around. How has she never noticed this place before?

They come to a stop at a nearby shop and Mircalla waits for the Commander to step inside first and quickly follows after. Why they get inside, they see a shop keeper standing behind the counter prepared to greet them.

"Countess Mircalla. Welcome back! Who's your friend? I thought we weren't getting anymore beta testers".

" We're not". She looks over at the Commander with a playfully annoyed look. "She's actually been here since the beginning of the trials. This just happens to be the Commander's first time visiting this village".

The ship owner turns his attention to the Commander, "Well then, welcome to Keflaim, Commander! I'm Simon. Is your fortress stationed far from here?"

"Uh...yea... kind of far". She looks over to Mircalla with pleading eyes. Mircalla gives her a knowing smike and let's the little white lie go.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" Simon's attention back towards the Countess.

Mircalla answers, "Well I'm in need of a map towards Dunkel".

Surprise and shock took over Simon's face. "You're going for the Blade of Hastur? You know full clans have gone and haven't gotten it yet." He lowers his voice to so Laura wouldn't hear, "Are you sure you only want to go with her?"  
The Commander stood behind the vampire, completely distracted by the the shop's various products on display. Mircalla turns, grabs her hand and pulls her closer to the counter (and herself). She she looks back at Simon and replies confidently, "Yes. I'm positive". She gave the words weight and they were paired with her signature smirk.  
Simon looks back and forth between the two women. His eyes trail back to to the vampire as he gives her a knowing smile.

"Okay. I get it. One map coming right up". He walked toward the back to search through a selection of scrolls.  
Silence takes over, which almost never happens with the Commander present. Mircalla turned to look at her, and saw that she was staring at their, still intertwined,fingers. It felt so natural that the Countess had forgotten to let go. Before she did however, she gave the hand a small squeeze. The Commander's eyes shot back to the vampire's. They both stood there for a bit, gazing at one another and taking in the other's features as if they were brand new. The Commander's crooked smile slowly appeared on her face. Mircalla matched it with one of the genuinely sweet smiles the Commander really liked seeing, but rarely had the pleasure.

The moment is completely shattered when Simon slams the map and some HP gems on the counter. The Commander's attention shifts to the objects in front of her. Mircalla tries to look indifferent, but Dimon can see the rage boiling behind her eyes. He holds his hands up in defense, hoping to keep the peace.

Laura examined the items. "How did you know we needed health items? And why gems? These are incredibly rare and you've given us quite a few".

"Trust me. Where you're headed, you'll definitely need them".

Mircalla is full on shooting daggers with her eyes at the man."Thank you, Simon!" She says through gritted teeth.  
"How much?"

Simon looks at all the items as if he's calculating."The map is three gold coins. The gems are on me. Just promise me you'll kick some ass and get that sword".  
Mircalla meets eyes with the Commander again. "With this girl, it should be a piece of cake". The Commander's cheeks turned a bright pink. Mircalla had already turned away to pack the items. Simon waves the women goodbye and they exit the store to head off on their quest. When they got outside, the sun was starting to rise. Perfect timing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Other than the few times they checked the map, the trip was draped in silence. Neither of the girls had said a word since leaving the shop, but they did share a few glances every once in a while.

The silence became unbearable for the Commander so she took this opportunity to find out more about her long time vampire ally. They've know each other for two years, but they still remained total mysteries to one another.  
"How about we play twenty questions? Mircalla perks up, clearly interested.

"Okay, Cupcake. Only one rule. We can't as about beta testing groups of private information like names or current addresses".

There goes half of Cookie's questions.

The Commander agrees with a nod. "We'll take turns. Want me to go first?"

"Go for it!"

"Do you have any pets?"

"No, but I did always want a cat. How about you?"

"I don't have any either,but I would love a cat!"

Cookie was started finding it hard to walk. Seeing Mircalla's bemused expression made her knees weak. To be honest, when they weren't fighting, that's how she always felt. The same could be said for the vampire. She nearly melted every time she heard the Commander giggle.

Cookie kept firing off questions as Mircalla eagerly answered.

"Do you like ketchup on your fries or off to the side?"

"I actually don't like ketchup."

"WHAT!?"

Eventually, the two found themselves far more than twenty questions in. Not like they really cared. The hours flew by and the space between them vanished as they continued walking.

Mircalla decides to ask the next question.

"Why don't you fly more often?"

Cookie slowed her pace and turned to look at the Countess.

"Because you can't."

They both stop dead in their tracks. Mircalla opens her mouth to say something, but out of the corner of her eye another small village catches her attention.

"H-hey, here's the Village of Deepborough. How about we take a break and look around?"

Her voice is shaky as she lets her original thought die on her tounge. The Commander looked disappointed, but she quickly perked herself up as they walked to the village. 

"Yea sure".

The women walk into Deepborough and it's much more awake and lively than Keflaim. It may have something to do with the sun being a lot higher in the sky now.

Deepborough was the Las Vegas of Mythical Anarchy. It may look like a normal village (with a few modern touches), but debauchery ran rampant. This village was home to the players that chose the villain and antihero paths. Basically these guys did whatever the fuck they wanted.

"You okay there, Cupcake?" The Commander's expression could have been mistaken for disgust, but Mircalla knew there was something else hiding under the surface when Cookie didn't answer. Instead of prying, Mircalla continued walking as Cookie followed at a distance.

Up ahead, players were lined up at a Cabin and we're going in as pairs. It didn't take Mircalla long to figure out what was going on. The Commander saw it too, but wasn't putting the dots together yet.

"What is that?"

Mircalla's mischievous smirk came out to play. "Ah, so she does speak! How about we head over and take a look?" Mircalla grabbed the Commander by the waist and lead her over to the cabin.

When they arrived the Commander tried to take in what she saw. Mircalla tried to stifle a laugh while she let the Commander figure out what's going on. The Commander watched as a pair went in, and another came out gracefully taking their walks of shame.

"Oh...OH!" The Commander's eyes were about to fall out of her skull form the revelation. Mircalla swallowed her laugh and further explained, "This is one of those mini-games that gives that extra loot for "getting busy". Tons of games have then these days.

Mircalla tightens her grip on the smaller woman's waist and pulled her closer. She cupped the Commander's cheek and tilted her face up towards her own.

"Maybe we should head in there, ay Creampuff?"  
The Commander was stunned and the Countess' "seduction eyes" were definitely not helping the situation.  
Their faces felt like they were being pulled together like magnets. Mircalla's smile slowly faded into parted lips. The Commander's quickly followed suit.They were so close, the smallest gust of wind could have pushed them together and closed what little space remained.

But...

The Commander's lips curled into her own trouble maker smile. "Nice try!" She brings her hand up to the vampire's face and roughly pushes her away. Mircalla loses her balance and falls to the ground. The Commander was mortified, to say the least. "Mircalla! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push so hard! Are you hurt?"

Mircalla shot a glance up to the Commander, but it didn't have much bite to it. Suddenly, her eyes softened and a smile slowly spreads across her lips as she starts laughing.

"Of course I'm not hurt... but my god, Cupcake! I didn't know you liked seeing me under you so much". Mircalla's voice was low and sultry. Seduction dripped from every word. The Commander stood frozen, still mentally kicking herself for what she had just done. 

Mircalla's smile fell. "I'm kidding, Cookie". The disappointment evident in her voice.

"Sorry! I didn't mean... it's just... here let me help you up". The Commander offered Mircalla a hand, but she was already getting up on her own. Once on her feet, she dusted herself off.

"I'm fine. We should keep going". Her tone had lost all humor and sexual context. Mircalla turned to start walking out of the village. Before she got too far away, Cookie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back toward her.  
"How about we go to the tavern first? We can grab some food before we go and just relax". Mircalla's face is void of all emotion as she stares back at the Commander.

"Pleeeeease?" The Commander puts on her best puppy dog pout. Her hand moved down to hold Mircalla's. The vampire's eyes trailed back and forth between their hands and the Commander's eyes. She couldn't stop the smile from coming back onto her face.

"Alright, Buttercup. You're lucky you're cute".

The Commander's crooked smile is back and bounces in place with excitement. You wouldn't even know that this was one of the most powerful players in the game.

Before letting go of Mircalla's hand, the Commander leaned in and have her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Mircalla turns the other way before the blush could show in her cheeks. She akwardly coughs and heads to the tavern. The Commander, once again, trailed behind and tried to conceal the sly smile threatening to show.

Inside the tavern, the girls were already seated, waiting to be serviced. They sat in silence for the first couple of minutes. When it became unbearable, Mircalla spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet today, Cupcake."

"Sorry, I've just been a little scatter-brained."

"Our little journey isn't meeting your expectations?"

Truthfully, Cookie didn't really know what she was expecting. She knew what she was hoping for. For the most part things seemed to be working, but for the most part they were still in the neutral zone. She was having a hard time believe that Mircalla could see her the way she say Mircalla. She knows it probably wouldn't work out any way. This was supposed to be their one shot before this all had to come end and she was blowing it.

Almost on que, Mircalla slides her hand over to intertwine it with the Commander's, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"If it means anything, I'm actually having a fun time, Cookie. I'm just not good at the... "feelings" thing.

The Commander seemed to catch on to the implication of what the vampire was saying. 

"It's alright. I know you mean well. You always do". 

Cookie's thumb started running softly across Mircalla's palm. Unfortunately, the gesture didn't last long, when one of the servers came by to take their orders. When he finished and walked away, the women's eyes came back to each other with so much force, even Newton would have been surprised. Small smiles were dancing on both of their lips.

Laura slowly let go of Mircalla's hand and brought it back to her side of the table. Mircalla's table fell to the table and lingered for a moment before she pulled it back. They did have a mission that they needed to stay, at least, minimally focused on. This could wait.

Laura tries to bring the focus back to the task at hand. "So how exactly are we supposed to be retrieving the Blade of Hastur? And why has no one else been able to retrieve it?"  
Mircalla's face perked up like a kid on Christmas day. She went into her items bag and pulled out her map and the mission guide, then opened them up on the table.

"Well once we leave out of Deepborough, we had to the village of Floe to cross the ice bridge over to the village of Dunkel. From there we head into Dunkel's dark kingdom and into Lustig Palace. There the sword is protected by a giant hungry light demon called Lophiiformes. And no one's been able to beat it because they're lame-asses. And they weren't us".

The Commander nodded along as she listened (and bit her lip to hold back the wide smile trying to make itself present). For a moment her mind drifted off to how attractive the vampire looked as she enthusiastically went through the details, but she was able gather some self control long enough to take in what was being told to her.  
Mircalla put her arm on the table to lean her chin in her palms with a skeptical eyebrow raise. "So run everything back to me." Apparently the vacant stare didn't go unnoticed by the Countess.

"Ice bridge, spooky palace, loopy - demon light, sword. Got it".

"Yes great job, cutie", Mircalla deadpans. The Commander had a smug grin on her face. A win was a win. 

The server came back with their orders and they dug right in. Yet another part of the game Mircalla thanks Kirsch and his army of nerds for: delicious virtual reality food. Mircalla nd Cookie finish their meals and head out of the Tavern. They had to make up n time so they power walked to the next village.

It wasn't too much longer when they finally arrived in Floe. The two were silent again, but this was a focused silence. Their minds were on the job at hand. There was no stopping and looking around this time.

The ice bridge came into view. Mircalla made a beeline to the next obstacle. The Commander quickened her pace to catch up. Out of no where, six male warriors appear and stopped them dead in their tracks.

They were all dressed in traditional knights' armor, minus the helmets. Mircalla could tell they were clearly demon types by their reptilian appearance: predator eyes, skin like scales, forked tounges and sharp teeth. They did retain some human features as well. The Commander and the Countess have dealt with enough of these guys to know they usually meant trouble.

They largest of the group steped up to both of the women and looks them over. He flashes a sinister smile. The effect is ruined as soon as he speaks.

"Well what do we have here? Hello ladies!" His voice reminded Mircalla more of Kirsch's frat boy friends than a creature of darkness.

"I guess trolls do like hanging around bridges". A standard Mircalla greeting. The "demon-bro" decided to let it go.  
"I hope you ladies weren't head to Dunkel. It's probably not a good idea".

The Commander walked up to the large demon, incredibly unimpressed. "And why not?"

The grin never left demon - dude's face. "Well we already have a team of our strongest guys over there getting the job done. Besides, there's only you two ladies. There's no way you're gonna get it".

The Countess and the Commander turned to look at each other, both looking slightly offended, then turned back to look at him. They both knew what was coming next.  
Mircalla readied her stance and under her breath she muttered, "Hoe, don't do it".

"This is no place for psuedo-gamer girls".

He did it.

"OH MY GOD!" Cookie's facepalm could probably be heard all across the village.

She pulled herself together and pulled her rifle out of her items menu. She pointed it at the demon. The others gathered around him in defense. Mircalla drew her sword, prepared to strike. Laura tries to give the guys one warning.

"Alright, boys. It's been a long day and we have things to do. Namely, getting that sword. So you could let us though, or we can go through you. Take your pick".

The other demons were genuinely frightened by the Commander and started to back up. But fuckboy demon had other plans. He waited until the others moved, then pulled his pistol out of his holster. He aimed it at the Commander and hoped that the sound of the cocking would scare her off. He only had one bullet to spare and this was his only chance. 

That proved to be a stupid move. She had a clear shot at him through her sights. Without hesitation she put him down. The other demon dudebros just watched as their teammate pixelated to be regenerated elsewhere.  
"Holy shit, she shot him! Guys let's get out of here! I'm really not looking forward to a headshot!"

The group,slowly started walking away, all while keeping their eyes on the Commander. She kept her eye on all their movements and kept them in her sights. They knew she wasn't letting up and took off running back to the village. When she couldn't see them anymore she lowered her rifle and strapped it onto her back.

The Commander felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Mircalla admirably smiling down at her.

"Smooth, sundance. Very smooth". She squeezed a little before letting go.

"Thanks! Now let's go get your sword".

Mircalla leads the way again. She was about to step onto the bridge when Cookie, suddenly pulled her back."Wait! I have a really bad feeling about this".

"What? It's just a bridge".

Mircalla, you're much smarter that that. It's a direct path from this bridge to the palace. Don't you think it might... oh I don't know... COLLAPSE?"

"Please. These game designers can't be that clichéd". To prove her point, Mircalla walked onto the first ice block. Nothing happened.

"See? What did I... whooooa!" The block collapsed under her. She went falling into the chasm below. Mircalla saw the shards of ice jutting up from the bottom and she prepared herself for impact. She knew it wasn't the crash that would hurt, but rather her failure. And all from a rookie mistake.

Mircalla felt herself falling closer and closer to her demise when...

"Gotcha!" The Commander had flown down to save her. 

"Hang on, Mircalla! We're getting out of here".

Cookie flew up out of the chasm and started flying to the other side of the bridge. Mircalla looked up to take a good look at her saviour. The sun was brightly shining down onto the fairy, making her blonde locks shine like the purest gold. Her brown eyes sparkled and the tiny gold flecks were made visible. Mircalla could have sworn she was staring at an angel.

The Commander did her best not to show any sign of struggle carrying Mircalla and her armour. Her strength did have limits, but she prevailed and got them to the other side. Landing, however, was a challenge. As the last of her strength gave out she and the Countess went crashing to the ground.

After laying there for a minute, she started to feel her strength build back up. She quickly sat up and started scanning the area for Mircalla. Had fallen only a few feet away and was already up and running towards her.  
"Hey, Cookie, are you alright?" She leans down to help the Commander up.

"I'm fine. I just need to get my strength up. Looks like I may have taken some damage too".

Mircalla digs into her items bag and pulls out one of the HP gems and hands it to the Commander.

"Here you go! And thanks for saving me. And the mission".  
Cookie crushes the gem in her hand and let's it absorb, filling her health meter back to full health. 

"Well, I didn't do it for the mission".

Cookie brushes herself off. When she looks back up she's face to face with a grinning vampire.

"So why did you do it? Huh, Cupcake?" She punctuated it with a wink. The Commander's face scrunched up in that adorable way that make Mircalla's heart flutter.

"You know why!" 

Mircalla chuckles and goes in for some light-hearted teasing. "You know I wasn't actually going to die right?"

"That's some tough talk for someone who just became a cliché".

That wiped the smirk off of the vampire's face as the Commander gained one of her own. Mircalla makes a mental note to punch Kirsch later.She kept her grumpy disposition as she directed the Commander.

"Lustig Palace is just up ahead. Let's get going, asshole".  
Mircalla tried to keep a straight face as they walked, but it was difficult with the Commander laughing next to her. The fairy playfully nudges her and once again, Mircalla can't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

When they arrived at the palace, a wave of panic came over Mircalla as they waited for the doors to open. The Commander, on the other hand looked like she could take on the entire world in that moment. See her so determined brought a bit of hope (and a little something else) to the Vampire.

Mircalla held her breath as the giant doors of the Lustig creaked open and out walked a team of demon-types whom had obviously been defeated. Most importantly, none of them had her sword in their hands as they made the their pitiful walk back to their respective village.

Mircalla finally let herself breathe. She looked over to the Commander and she was already looking back at her as the women exchange their silent conversation. The Commander readied her rifle as Mircalla pulled her sword form her sheath. The two walked into the palace, side-by-side. Once they touched the palace floors, the doors slammed shut behind them.

Mircalla took a look around. For a "dark palace", it's pretty unremarkable. Just a lot of ornate tapestries and stone work, with large stained glass windows that are too dark to see out of. In the middle of the room sat an empty thrown. Why a light demon would need a thrown? Who knows.  
The atmosphere made the Commander uneasy, but she wasn't about to let Mircalla know that. 

"So where is this loopy-demon-light-thing?"

The ground started rumbling and shaking. The palace floor split into two and a light as bright as the sun came to the surface. Mircalla and the Commander stood transfixed by the brightness.

The Commander starts, absentmindely, walking toward the light. When Mircalla started to move as well, she activated her vampire vision, stopping herself become entranced.

She looked into the light, and was able to see what she couldn't before: spirits enticing them to come closer. Cookie couldn't see then, but could here sweet sounds telling her to follow them into their snare. Mircalla tried to pull her away, but the Commander shrugged her off and continued to inch closer to her demise. The Countess knew she had to save her, but how?

She scouted the palace. Behind the light was a golden sword, buried deep into a cliff-like palace wall far above her. The Blade of Hastur was still there for the taking. She just had to get to it without being pulled into the light by spirits and before the Commander could be devoured by a giant hungry ball of light.

Sounds easy enough.

The Countess' vampire speed comes in handy as she made her way around the light. She scaled the wall and made her way to the blade to pull it from it's prison. She managed to get it free with just one hand and a few pulls. Mircalla began to make her way back down when she felt a pull on her leg.

The spirits had come out of the light to pull the vampire back in with them and stop her from getting the blade. She tried kicking them off but they kept creeping up her leg. Mircalla managed to knock a few off, back into the light but there were too many and the spirits started to swarm her.

The Commander was only a few feet away from the light. She knew she needed to look away, but she couldn't. The light had such a powerful hold on her.

Up above, Mircalla saw the Commander getting closer to the light and she calls out to her. 

"Cookie! Get away from the light! The spirits are trying to draw you in!"

The Commander hears the familiar voice and snaps out of her trance, still a bit dazed. She looks up to see Mircalla struggling and trying to fight invisible beings. When she looks back into the light, she could finally see the spirits grabbing and clawing at her. She rushed back toward the door in a panic. He eyes found their way back to Mircalla and she sees the swarm of spirits trying to anchor her down.

Cookie pulled her sniper off her back and aimed at one of the spirits that got too close to Mircalla. She didn't even know of this would work. Bullets don't typically ward of spirits, but she had to do something. Cookie pulled the trigger and down went the spirit, back into the light.

"Holy shit! It worked!"

"Keep shooting, Cupcake!"

The Commander took aim again again and shot down spirits one after another. When she made enough of a gap between them and Mircalla she took the opportunity to reload. 

Mircalla was then able to swing her blade more cleanly and knock the spirits off of her. When she got enough of the spirits off, she pushed herself off the wall, and next to Cookie.

"Thanks for the save, cutie".

"Thank me later, we still have work to do".

The light started shaking again, this time materializing more spirits. They came out of the light to surround Mircalla and the Commander. Mircalla swiped the sword at then to keep them back. 

The Commander kept shooting and took down as many as she could, but it wasn't enough. "They're getting too close for me to shoot, and there's too many for close range shots".

Mircalla's remembered her other sword and got an idea.  
"How are you with a sword?"

Without taking her eyes off the spirits, the Commander answers, "Uhm... I've never used one. If you haven't noticed the large gun in my hands".

Mircalla pulls the sword from it's sheath and passes it to Cookie, who almost dropped it.

"Looks like now is a good time to learn".

The Commander strapped her rifle on her back and held the hilt of the sword with both hands. She swung at the spirits, and missed completely, but at least they were starting to back away and give her some distance.

Mircalla was (killing?) any spirit that got too close. She knew they couldn't keep this up with just the two of them. She needed an idea and fast. The spirits were closing in on them. She looked back to the light and saw the spirits conitually materializing. Then, the idea hit.

"Cookie, keep swinging you sword and stay close to me. Aim toward the spirits".

The Commander nodded and stood close by Mircalla's side. They started walking toward the spirits. Mircalla destroyed the spirits as she went along. The Commander tried her best to keep them off. She even killed a few every once in a while.

Once the spirits were back pushed back far enough and spread thin enough, Mircalla killed off the remaining spirits in her way and ran for the light.

The remaining spirits started closing in on the Commander. She kept swinging at them and tried not to show how terrified she was.

Mircalla rushed over, and jumped high into the air. She brought down the sword and plunged it deep into the center of the light. It began to spatter and dim. The spirits disappeared into thin air, and the, now, dead demon light fell back into it's home. 

Mircalla fell to the ground, face first, with prize still in hand.

"Mircalla!" The Commander ran over to the vampire. She crouched down to roll her onto her back. She saw that Mircalla's health meter was low and falling fast. If she died before the doors opened, this would all have been for nothing. 

The Commander put her sword back into the sheath, then went into Mircalla's item bag and pulled out one of the HP gems. She pushed it into the vampire's chest and waited. Before too long, Mircalla's health filled back up and her eyes opened. She sees the Commander sitting next to her. They flashed each other large, goofy grins.

"Thanks, cupcake".

"Anytime".

Mircalla felt weight in her hand. She hold it up and there was the Blade of Hastur captured if her grip. The sight made her jump for joy. It startled th Commander, but she started laughing along with all the excitement. Mircalla ran back over to the Commander and wrapped her into a tight hug, lifting her up off the ground. They continued their bouts of laughter in each others arms. 

Cookie's legs tightened around Mircalla's waist. Mircalla's breath hitched and the laughter died down.

Cookie looked down at an awestruck Mircalla. Her eyes were wide , her lips were parted and her fangs were pertruding from her gums. The Commander wrapped her arms around her shoulders while Mircalla used her free hand to hold the smaller woman around her waist and keep her up in place. Their eyes fluttered between the other's eyes and lips before finally settling on the latter. Mircalla took the initiative and started moving in closer. In a split second, Cookie followed suit. They let their foreheads touch and the tips of their noses meet before going any further. They were completely in sync and savoring the moment. No words needed to be said. All they needed was to close that inch of emptiness between them.

But neither had the pleasure.

The Palace doors opened once again to reveal the next competitors: A very large army, with various supernatural types. Every single one of them stared at shock. 

Cookie's just wanted to throw herself into the giant crater Laphiiformes left behind. Mircalla thought, 'Haven't these lack wits ever seen two girls almost make-up before?' It was then she noticed they weren't staring at them, but at what Mircalla was holding in the hand that wasn't holding the Commander, (Seriously, she should probably put her down now). Their attention was on the Blade of Hastur.Their leader's face turned red with anger. He looked about then seconds from breaking his war hammer.

"Are you kidding me!? How is this even possible!?"

Mircalla puts the Commander back on the ground. They looked at the leader with their smug faces and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry boys. Looks like you'll have to be faster next time. Mircalla high fives the Commander on her comment. They let their fingers connect and and they walked out of of the palace, hand-in-hand. They could hear the group leader shouting obscenities and quite possibly throwing a temper tantrum behind them. It was like walking away from an explosion. Too bad they didn't have any sun glasses.

"Ready to telepprts back home, Commander?"

"Yea. This was fun and all, but I'm pretty much done with this journey."

"That's a shame. I really wanted to visit that mini game again. Seems like you'd be in the mood for it now."  
"Mircalla!" Cookie rolled her eyes.

"Kidding! Kidding." Mircalla nudged her shoulder, playfully.  
Cookie stopped walking and pulled Mircalla back towards her with their still linked hands. They stood face to face, chest to chest. Cookie smiled at the vampire as she cupped her cheek. She ran her thumb across before pulling her in to connect their lips.The kiss was tender and full of passion. Every missed oppurtunity, every flirtatious joke had lead to this. 

Mircalla dropped her sword and pulled Cookie in as close as she possibly could. She has never been so disadvantaged by her own armour. 

Cookie could have sworn she was flying right then. Mircalla's lips touching hers was the take off. When the vampire deepened the kiss, slowly gliding her tounge across the her bottom lip, she was soaring. Cookie gave her the access she was craving, taking the oppurtunity to explore Mircalla's mouth. Her tounge gentle scraped across one of Mircalla's fangs. It was much larger than she expected. The possibilities excited her. She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. Her knees were weak and she was having trouble standing on her own anymore. She took in just a bit more of Mircalla and slowly started to pull away, letting their tounge meet just once more.  
Before Cookie could completely retreat, Mircalla took one of her botton lip between her teeth, flashing her fangs. She gave it a gentle tug and released. They two were still tangled in their embrace, small list filled smiles sat on their faces. They let their foreheads touch and took in the other's presence.

"How about a date sometime, Madam Countess?" Cookie's words were breathless and laced with lust. Mircalla chuckles and places a small kiss on the Commander's forehead.

"Sure, Cupcake". 

Cookie pulls away, much to Mircalla's dismay. The Countess pick up her new sword and pulled out her map and selects their destination. She pulled the Commander back over to her and away they went. 

Mircalla and The Commander appeared back in their part of the forest. The Commander is still latched onto Mircalla.

"You can let go now, Cupcake".  
"I could, but...", Cookie spueezes tighter and Mircalla starts to laugh.

"Let go! You're cute, but incredibly annoying".  
The Commander finally releases Mircalla from her bear hug.

"Then I guess we're a perfect match afterall".  
"Shut up". Mircalla gives Cookie a quick kiss followed by another that slightly lingered on each other's lips. When Cookie went in for another Mircalla pulled back.  
"Let's check out the sword first, then we can get back to this".

"Fine. But you owe me. I didn't get any quest loot, so your lips will have to do," the Commander teases as she links their fingers together again.

Mircalla's face shifted into a guilty expression. Cookie glares at the vampire.

"Wait... there was no loot was there?"

"Depends on you definition. Gold? Nope. The pleasure of my company? Definitely".

Cookie's glare softened."Very smooth. You're lucky I like you. Let's look at your stupid sword".

They let go of each other's hands. Mircalla lifted the her new prize. She tapped the sword and the description box popped up. She read aloud: 

"The Blade of Hastur: Forged from the burnt bones of star spawn. Meant to shatter all who oppose it. This sword gives the weilder advantage over spirit-types, the ability to see and attack ghosts and spirits is given to those in the wilder's group, boosted attack power of sixty percent, and it gives the weilder the ability to dual wield if they are already a swordsman. It does, however, come with a price: It slowly drains the life force of the one who wields it while in battle. There are still many secrets waiting to be discovered."

Mircalla turned to look back at Cookie, who was just as shocked as she was. 

"That is both impressively badass and terrifying. Maybe you should just use your other sword for now".

"But DUEL WEILDING, Cookie!"

"But DIE FASTER, babe!"

Mircalla rolled her eyes (and the corners of her lips lift slightly at the new term of endearment). She looked back to see Cookie looking blankly at her. 

"You're gonna use it any way aren't you?"

"Duh".

Laura facepalmed yet again and wondered what she's gotten herself into. She's in 'lesbians' with this useless vampire.

"Just be careful with that thing".

Mircalla put the blade in her inventory. She walked over to the Commander, who had her back towards her, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pushed herself closer against her and brought her face to her ear.  
"We'll worry about the sword later. Right now... I have better things to do".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Underneath a large tree, the Countess and the Commander were in the middle of a long awaited make-out session. This would definitely be the thing she missed most about the virtual reality world. Along with the person she missed most. She wasn't ready to give this up, to give up Mircalla, but she had to be apart of the real world again eventually.  
For now, she let her mind stay in this moment. Nothing else mattered while she was in Mircalla's arms. Even the concept of time seemed to dissappear... almost.  
Cookie may have lost track of time, but Laura had obligations. Vampire kissing had to wait.

She gently pulled away from Mircalla. The vampire let out a wiper so small it could have been missed.

"Why must you continue to tease me, cutie?"

"I'm sorry! I just really need to get going. I promised a friend I would half him with something".

Mircalla playfully pouts. Cookie gave her one more quick kiss.

"I'll be back tomorrow". She stood up, trying to put some distance between the two of them. Knowing herself she would have stayed there all day kissing Mircalla. "I the meantime, why don't you start planning out date".

She gave the vampire a wink. It wasn't smooth, but it was adorable that she tried. The vampire returned the gesture and blew a kiss in the Commander's direction as she exited the game.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the real world, it was now 7:00 a.m. Laura had been out of the game for a little while now, but she was still in her romance induced haze. So many things she had to do, but only one thing, or person, she wanted to be doing. Before she could slip deeper into her thoughts, her phone rang. Her dad's name lit up 9n the screen. Laura went over to dresser and answered it.

"Papa! Sorry I've been slacking on calling".

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just hearing your voice brightens my day. Actually, it gave me some time to figure out how to tell you this".

Laura's face fell, "Tell me what, Dad?"

Sam let out a long sigh. "You're probably going to want to sit down, love".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Carmilla was back in the real world, lounging on her couch. In her hand was a Thoreau anthology (the Computer Science textbook she was supposed to be studying sat on her lap). She had a cup of fresh coffee sitting next her on the table she hadn't even taken a sip yet. She was afraid to wash away the taste of the Commander's lips still lingering on her own. This could have been an enjoyable start to the weekend, but things just don't seem to stay that way for long.

Carmilla's phone started vibrating on the coffee table. She looked over at it and sees there's a number, but she didn't recognize it. Usually she'd just let it go to voicemail, but this time, something didn't feel right.

She picked it up with a questioning "Hello?" And when she heard the voice on the other end, she understood her suspicion.

"Hello, darling. Long time no talk".

Her mother's voice was like ice. It's sickly - sweet tone made everything bitter. She sat up as if her mother was in the room with her, berating her for her etiquette... again.  
"What do you want, mother?"

Carmilla Karnstein, I have taught you better manners than that. Must you always be such a disappointment?"  
There was the voice that was always sitting in the back of her head, but this time, it wasn't going away. She was real once again.

"How did you you even get this number?"

"How long did you really think you could hide from me?"

"No one is hiding from you! You sent me away!"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. It was enough time for Carmilla to start regretting snapping at Maman like that.

Pull you self together. She can't control you anymore.  
Maman spoke again and Carmilla almost jumped out of her seat.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm in California. Let's meet somewhere. How about that little cafe at your school?"

"How do you know..."

"I have my methods. Meet me there today. 4:00 pm. Don't make me wait".

And just like that, the line went dead.

Carmilla threw her phone on the couch and buried her face down into her hands. She sat there for a second and tried to process what just happened. She snapped herself out of it and grabs her phone again. She scrolled through her contacts and found Will's. She called him and waited for his answer.

'Hey, it's Will. I'm not here at the moment, but feel free to leave a message'.

Of course.

"Hey, Fresh Meat. I know it's been a little while since I've called, but I really need to talk to you. Shit, seriously, just hit the fan".

She hung up and looked for Kirsch's number. She called and he picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Carm. What's up?"

"Hey are you heading to school already?"

"Yea, I have practice and then a tutoring session. Did you want to hang out today?"

"If you have some free time".

"Well the tutoring should be over about 2:30. Want to meet at the cafe?"

"Yea. I'll see you then".

"Alright dude. Catch ya, later".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kirsch was deep into his copy of Beowulf. Well, relatively deep. He still had no idea what he was reading. Just as he's about to chuck across the cafe, he sees a familiar small woman approaching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is going to take a little while. I have a surprise in store for you guys! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	6. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla's lives come crumbling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter but it does have some plot points. It's not too long but I hope you all still enjoy it.

Kirsch lights up at the sight of his old friend. It doesn't look like she''s spotted him yet, so he flags her down.

"Hey Laura! Over here".

He thinks he may have startled he, by the way she jerks her head, like he may have disturbed her from her thoughts. By the look on her face, he may have just saved her from them.

As Laura approaches Kirsch's table, she plasters a smile on her face. She really has missed Kirsch, even with his never ending flirting back when she still attended UCSB. He was a good friend, nevertheless. A big guy with an even bigger heart.

She actually almost forgot how tall he was until he stood to give her a crushing hug.

"Kirsch! How's my favorite football-playing-scientist been?"

"Well other than this stupid project, I've been good".

He let's Laura go and pulls a chair out for his guest. She thanks him with a nod and takes the seat. She looks at the table and there's a sea of books, notes, and what could possibly be Kirsch's laptop under a pile of junk food wrappers.

"Well that is what I'm here for. I see your organization habits haven't changed much".

Kirsch sits In his seat and shoots a playful glare at Laura. "Excuse you, but I didn't invite you here to give me shit about how I keep my work space".

"Well by the look of things someone has to!"

"Fine. I'm sending the iced cocoa and the cookies I ordered for you back... since we're making lifestyle critiques for each other." He pulls out the cold cup and a small paper bag he had hidden under the table.

"Whatever. I don't want it anyway. Too much sugar." Laura turns away in her chair and folds her arms as she tries her hardest to hide her smile. 

"Okay, if you say so. I'll just put these right her then." Kirsch's smile shifts into a devilish smirk as he places the treats on the empty spot on the table closest to Laura.

The aroma hit her nose and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist too much longer. She slowly turned her head to look at the treats, and in a flash she turns and grabs the goodies and indulges herself in sweet bliss.

Kirsch let's out a roaring laugh (Good thing it was only them there). He really missed his tiny nerd. She hasn't changed a bit. The distracted and tired looking woman he saw walk in just a few minutes ago could have definitly fooled him.

Kirsch starts to calm himself down and he looks across the table to see Laura giggling as she sips through her straw. She finishes slurping and brings her attention back to Kirsch.

"Okay if you're done being a jerk, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." Kirsch's smile still hasn't left his face, but he tries his best to keep it under control as they crack open the book.

 

About an hour and a half later, Kirsch is completely exhausted."Can we stop now? I swear once this project is turned in, I'm torching this book." He lets his head fall onto the table.

Not really wanting to listen to his whining anymore, Laura closed the book. She pats him on the back while he let's out an exasperated moan. They've gotten through the majority of Kirsch's work work and Laura's sugar high was coming to a crash landing, anyway.

"Alright Kirsch. You did well. I guess I'll get going then".  
Kirsch springs back up and looks at Laura, confusion showing on his face.

"What's the rush little nerd? Stay a while! I have some time left so how about we catch up? What have you been up to?"

Laura's face is beaming with excitement. Kirsch knew that Laura was going to do great things someday so of course he's excited to hear about what she's accomplished so far.  
"God, where do I begin? I got a job at Silas a couple years ago!"

"Dude, that's insane! Congrats!"

"That's not even the best part! I'm already on my way to a lead journalist position".

Kirsch's eyes widen as he goes in for another hug. "That's my girl! I'm incredibly happy for you!"

"Thanks". As Kirsch pulls away, he catches a glimpse of Laura's heartbroken expression before she quickly regained her smile. Now he knew something was up, buy he really wasn't one to push. Instead, he tries to reign her back into the conversation.

"Are you working on any big stories?"

"Oh, nothing too big right now. Just small things like editorials and op-eds". Laura didn't want to lie to him, but she can't take any chances of that information getting out.  
What about you Kirsch? Last time I saw you, you had plans to design something to help the world. Then again you were half way through a case of beer".

Kirsch, lightly, throws one of his wadded pages of notes at the small woman.

"Actually, smartass, I've been working on something that I think can change the world, if used properly. I can't get too into it yet, but I can say that I think it will be a huge success".

"Really? That's amazing. Not like I expected any less and I don't even know what it is yet! I'm glad to see you're the same old sweet, smart Kirsch... with some minor adjustments".

Kirsch's smile grows impossibly wide. He was glad she noticed the changes he's been making. She always saw the good in him and it was about time everyone else did.  
"One of my friends is actually the one to thank for that. She pretty much kicked my ass whenever I said anything problematic. You should meet her! She should actually be on her way already".

"Not today, Kirsch. I'm just not really feeling up to meeting anyone knew today". Kirsch understood, but that didn't stop him from looking like a kicked puppy, anyway. Laura sees his face and leans over to give him another pat of the back and lightly runs her hand over the same area.

"Don't look so down Kirsch. We'll hang again soon. Whenever you want."

Kirsch brings his head back up, a small grin making its way onto his face.

"Promise?"

"Promise".

"I'm holding you to that, Hollis. It may be sooner than you think". Leave it to Kirsch to already have a plan in mind.

Laura gives her friend a small smile and a hug goodbye. She gets up to leave the café, turning around to give Kirsch a big smile and a wave. Then she went on her way.

 

Carmilla comes walking down the quad on her way to the café. She keeps frantically checking the time on her phone.

"Shit. I'm going to be late". No, she's not. Carmilla KNOWS she's not going to be late. Muttering the phrase has always made sure she was early. The one time she showed up on time to a meeting with her mother, she had made her pay for it. Being on time was late. The only one allowed to be late was Maman.

Carmilla is so in her own head, she doesn't even realize she's still staring down at her phone and not paying attention to her path. Before she knows it she's colliding into another person, resulting in both of them falling to the ground. Hard.

After a moment Carmilla hears rapid fire apollogies spilling from the other pedestrian. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" 

She is taken aback by the voice and she quickly picks herself up without even thinking. She looks over and sees the (very attractive) girl she had just crashed into.

"Hey don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention". She extended her hand to help the stranger to her feet. That voice. She has to be losing her mind and, apparently, her grasp on reality.

"Did I break your phone or anything?" The girl is up on her feet and Carmilla wastes no time looking her over. This girl could have very much been the woman she was falling for. It was a stretch, though not entirely impossible.

Carmilla realizes she has been staring too long when the smaller woman started to shift uncomfortably. 'Smooth, Karnstein. You freaked her out'. The blonde moved to the side walk away when Carmilla stepped in her path to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second. I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know. Really everything is fine".

"Oh...uh...Okay then. Well I guess I'll be on my way then". Carmilla moved aside and let the girl walk through. 

Her eyes followed the blonde as she got further and further away. She was hoping that she would turn back, but unfortunately she had no such luck.

Carmilla dropped her head completely disappointed in herself. Not only had she managed to out "fuckboy'd" Kirsch, but also may have turned herself into yet another cliché. She knew it could have been the Commander. Seeing her lady love outside of the game was not going to be THAT easy. Carmilla decides to just let the incident pass and maybe metion it to the Commander when they spoke again.

She turns to start heading down the path again. A few feet away, she sees Danny heading her direction. Danny spits her, as well and hurries over to chat.

"Hey! Where have you been, asshole? You totally missed out last night. Some of the SumSoc girls were asking about you". They continue walking in the direction Carmilla is headed.

"Sorry. I was... studying for the exam. Like YOU should have been doing!" Carmilla gives her a soft punch to the arm. She feels a little bad lying to Danny, but that feeling of being superior made her feel a little better.

"Shut up! Knowing you, you probably stayed up all night reading something other that your textbook". Well she's half right. Carmilla rolls her eyes and doesn't take it any further. She didn't want to dig the hole any deeper. "So where are you headed?"

"Over to meet Kirsch at the café. You wanna come?"  
"Yea, why not. I would hate missing an oppurtunity to mess with him".

"Uuuugh... why don't you two just get a fucking room?"  
"You're lucky there's witnesses around, or I would murder you and not even think twice about it".

Carmilla has the biggest shit eating grin on her face.  
"That would be a lot scarier if you weren't completely blushing right now".

Carmilla sees she's only a few feet from the café doors and makes a run for it before Danny can strangle her.

 

Carmilla isn't running fast enough. By the time she enters the café Danny is already standing behind her.

"Damn long-legged giant".

"Carmilla, there are less witnesses in here. And it's much easier to clean up the mess".

Before a smack down can break out, Kirsch calls the girls over to his, now much cleaner, table. He greets them as they take their seats.

"Hey Carm!" He turns to his univiyed guest, the grin no longer visible on his face. "Danny".

Danny brushes him off and rolls her eyes, only to see Carmilla wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god! Just let me live, you assholes!"

Danny let's her head fall to the table. Kirsch looks back and forth between the girls. Carmilla is seconds away from releasing the eruption of laughter waiting being her lips.

This is the kind of thing he likes seeing: His friends enjoying themselves. His mind momentarily goes back to Laura. He thinks she will like these girls. Carmilla especially. They have a lot of the some ideas and humor.   
Kirsch snaps back into reality and remembers how shaky Carmilla sounded over the phone. Despite the smiling woman he sees before him, he knows something isn't right.

It was obvious he wasn't going to get to talk to her alone. On top of that, he has to get going in a couple hours to work on his projects. So he's just going to squeeze what he can put of this. 

He looks on the floor and finds one of his crumpled pieces of paper he forgot to get rid of and picks it up. Danny still had her head on the table when Kirsch decides to throw the paper at her head. Carmilla goes quiet as she watches Danny slowly lift her head up, glaring across the table.

"Alright. Although I already know the answer, which one of you threw it?"

Carmilla sat back in her chair. She knows exactly what is about to go down.

Kirsch points his thumbs toward himself. "Right here, Summer Psycho!"

Underneath the table Danny is creeping her leg closer and closer to the seat of Kirsch's chair.

"What are you gonna do about- OH SHIT!"

Danny pushes Kirsch's chair over and the giant puppy goes tumbling down.

"That's what I'm going to do about it".

Kirsch is still laying on the floor, but he's fine. Only his ego (and maybe his back) is a little bruised. What makes it better is Carmilla and Danny ' laughter up above.

Mission accomplished.

He finally gets up and reposition himself back at the table. And so began their regular ritual of the teasing one another, with a side of coffee.

 

About an hour later, the trio was well into a caffeine induced laughing fit. Carmilla looks back at the counter to see the owner grumpily cleaning one of the blenders. She faces back to Kirsch and Danny trying to keep her voice low, but failing.

"I'm actually really surprised she hasn't banned us from this place yet".

"If you guys weren't my biggest customers, I would have!"  
This time all three of them turned towards her out of surprise. They just stated at her as she glared at them.

The caffeine comes to play once again as they all started giggling like they were still in grade school as opposed to a college campus coffee shop.

The woman just rolls her eyes and goes back to what she was doing. She makes sure to mutter some obscenities under her breath.

They are in their own little world, enjoying each other's company. They didn't even notice the arrival of the new customer until she walks up to their table.

She's a tall woman wearing an outfit this is way too swanky for a college café. Even her hair was up in a sophisticated up-do. How this woman's feet aren't in pain in the heels she was wearing is a complete mystery.

The woman approaches the table as the group begins to settle down. They see the woman and all residual laughter stops. She smiles and nods at each of them. Kirsch notices how the look in her eye changes when she looks at Carmilla. He sees how pale Carm's skin turns and how her body goes from relaxed to tense and upright, like this woman had a hold on her. She clearly knows this woman.  
The woman continues walking and finds a seat two tables away. Her eyes fall back on to their table and never left. She's like a vulture, awaiting her prey as it slowly dies under its watchful eye.

Kirsch can't say an thing about it now. They were never meant to see Carmilla like this. Who ever that woman is, Kirsch knows Carm wants to talk to her alone.  
"I'm gonna head out, Carm. Can you come with me Danny? I need your help with... uh... something".

Danny nods and starts going along with him. Carmilla's body language is not missed by her. She places her hand on Carmilla's and gives her a small reassuring smile.   
Kirsch grabs his things and prepares to leave the café. Danny is already headed to the door. Kirsch takes a minute to turn back to Carmilla.

"We should all hang again tomorrow. My place?"

Carmilla seems to relax a bit and nods in agreement.   
"Yea, that sounds good".

"Okay dude. I'll see you then. Be safe".  
Danny waves at her from the door, then she and Kirsch head out of the café.

 

Carmilla looks at her mother, who was waiting for her at the other table. She gets up and heads over to take the seat across from her.

"Carmilla, darling. Nice to see you've actually made it on time".

Carmilla swallows the lump that started forming in her throat.

"Well you said four. So I knew it would be at least three when you showed up".

"It's nice to see you still have retained SOME of you manners. Although, you still haven't properly greeted me".  
Maman's smile falls and her eyes focus intensely on her daughter's, waiting for her to submit.

She tries to hold her own, but finally give in. Her mother's eyes feel like piercing right through her skull.

"Forgive me. Hello, Mother".

Maman gives her a skeptical look.

"Is that it, sweetheart?"

Carmilla knows good and well what is expected of her. She slowly felt her resistance and new found independence slipping away. It was easier to pretend she couldn't hurt her anymore when she was in a completely different continent. But now, she is very much here.

Carmilla sat straight up in her seat and properly answered her mother.

"How have you been, Maman? What brings you to California?" She finishes it with a completely plastic smile (one that she has learned from the woman sitting across from her.

"Much better," She pauses. "My precious diamond".  
Carmilla wants to vomit. She knows Maman wants something and is going to try and get it no matter what.

She snaps at Maman, "Why are you here, mother?"  
Maman scowls at Carmilla breifly, them forms a neutral, unreadable expression.

"Fine. If that's how you want to do this. I came to retrieve you".

"What do you mean 'retrieve me'? How did you even find me?"

"One question at a time, Carmilla. That is extremely rude to fire off questions before I've en answered".  
Carmilla relaxes herself as much as she can. If she wants to get anything put of this woman, she has to play by her rules.

"Anyway, I came to bring you back to styria, simply because I think you're ready to come home".

"Well that's not like you at all. What are you getting out of this?"

Mama's sly smile, once again, slowly creeps it's way onto her face.

"Well nothing gets past you. Still my bright little girl".  
Underneath the table, Carmilla has her fists clenched. Of course her mother came to toy with her. She speaks again in an almost, cheerful tone.

"It's almost a shame actually." Maman's smile grows.

"Especially after all the work your brother put into getting rid of you".

Carmilla's eyes shot open and her mouth gapes in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was an absolute pain trying to get your whereabouts from him, but I knew he had been keeping tabs..."

"Mother, wait! What do you mean Will wanted to get rid of me? We were so close".

"Well of course. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer my dear".

Carmilla is about three seconds from jumping across the table and strangling her mother. Luckily, the owner comes to the table and sets down two black coffees.

"Here you go, ladies. These are on the house".  
Maman gives the woman a curt nod and a thank you. The owner turns to leave and gives Carmilla a squeeze on the shoulder before she dissappear back being the counter.Carmilla focuses back on her mother. She needs to know the truth. 

"Mother, please! Explain".

"Oh, Carmilla". Maman's face drops in mock sympathy. "I don't know how to put this gently... so I won't. William despises you".

Carmilla's heart drops into her stomach. 

Maman continues. "He was tired of living in your shadow. Always being the lump of coal being compared to a glittering diamond. So he developed a plan to reveal to me your true... impurities. I couldn't even truly be upset with him".

With shaky hands, Carmilla takes a sip of her coffee. She's trying to take in what she's just heard. She kept a straight face and nodded for her mother to continue. She did without hesitation.

"He recruited your precious Ell to expose you".

Just when Carmilla thought she couldn't sink any lower.  
"She betrayed you. William threatened to out her to her parents if she didn't go along. You know just as well as I do, what would have happened if they found out. The only reason she didn't, after your little indiscretion was because they blamed it all on you any your 'manipulative' ways. Very clever".

Carmilla fights to hold back the tears.

"According to William, it was almost too easy for her to say yes. She didn't love you. You were some cheap lay. The only person she could get it from. Of course she wasn't going to sink with you and lose everything she was accustomed to".

She can't hold back the tears anymore. With a quivering voice she replies to Maman. "She didn't love me?"  
Maman reaches across the table and cups Carmilla's cheek. "No my dear. And you did not truly love her. Stone cannot love flesh".

The hot salty tears fall down her face like waves. 

Betrayed. By the two people she was closest to.

Maman retracts her hand and sits back waiting.

Carmilla pulls herself together quickly. She tries her hardest to keep her voice from breaking as she got out her next question.

"If that's what I have to look forward to in Styria, why would I want to go back?"

Maman let put a deep sigh.

"Because William is leaving for college soon and I'll have an empty nest".

"You mean, he's leaving and you need a family unit to keep up appearances".

"My, my. It looks like you have been learning here".

"What about the Speilsdorf's? What about Ell?"

"They've promised to act as if the whole thing never happened... as long as you peruse no further contact with their daughter".

It's now Carmilla's turn to flash the Karnstein glare.  
"Why would I want to live that kind of life again? I'm so much happier herd in America. I finally get to be myself and not be judged.

Maman's face was like stone. "I thought you would say that", she drawled. So I'm making you a deal: Come with me and you can have back your inheritence, your freedom. Hell, I'll even throw in a private account to use for escort as long as you keep up appearances".

Carmilla rolls her eyes. The audacity of this woman.  
"Or... you can stay here and watch as your entire life falls a part. I will make sure you are no longer in a position of comfort and stability. I will make you wish you never crossed me".

Carmilla stands from her seat, looks her mother straight in the eyes and says, "Bring it. I'm not going any where with you". She turns and storms her way out of the café. She knows her mother is fuming, and in that moment she could care less.

 

After Laura gets home, she texts Laf asking them to come over. They are immediately on board and bring Perry along for the ride.

The couple arrives at Laura's building and make their way to Laura's apartment. When they get there, Laf knocks on the door and it only takes a few seconds for Laura to answer.She jumps up and grabs both of them in for a big hug and then let's them inside.

"Hey! Thanks for coming guys. I hope you weren't too busy".

Lauara, sweetie, you know we're never too busy for you. Perry's voice is motherly and calming as always.

Laf goes over to Laura's couch and plops down. They get comfy and pat the seats on either side of them to invite the girls over to sit.

Perry let's put a sigh. "You're such a dork. A cute dork but still".

The girls take their seats next to then and Laf turns to Laura.

"Alright, Frosh. You didn't ask us over for chit-chat. What's wrong?"

Laura pulls her knees up to her and tries to make herself as small as possible. 

It's quiet for a couple minutes. LaFontaine and Perry just wait patiently. Once she stops repeating the words in her head, Laura decides it's time to finally say them.

"My fad has Systemic Lupus".

Laf's jaw dropped in shock. Perry, on the other hand, was puzzled.

"Sorry Laura, but could you... please... explain". She was hesitant to ask, but she felt she should at least know what their dealing with. "You don't have to its just..."

"No, it's okay. In his case he gets skin rashes every once I'm a while, but his joints and organs become so inflamed that it's hard for him to move or just function. It's actually quite uncommon for men to get it, so this took us both by surprise. His doctors say he's not doing too well."

Laura looked at Perry and saw the heartbreak in her eyes. Laura quickly turned away and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't cry anymore. She had done enough of that earlier today.

No more tears Laura. No more tears.

Laf runs their hand across her back. Laura lifts her head to reveal puffy red eyes.

"We're here for you Laura. It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay".

Perry moves to the floor and sits right under Laura. She gives her a reassuring smile. Laura, weakly returns the gesture.

After a beat Laf speaks up, "Are you going to head back to Toronto?"

Laura squeezes her legs tighter and the immediately feel quilt for asking.

"He doesn't want me to. He said he wanted me to stay her and 'follow my dream', but right now I don't care about the promotion, the game, any of it." Laura's voice fills with anger as she continues speaking.

"Why would he wait so long to tell me and then want me to stay here?"

"He wants you to live you lige, Laura. He's finally letting you live and doesn't want you to be tied down by any of this".

Laf and Laura turn to Perry. Laf knew what she meant, but Laura was seeing red at the moment. Quickly, Perry continues.

"I mean, he wants you to do the best you can. Of course you can always go visit him LaFontaine and I will help you with that. But he doesn't want you to get stuck in Toronto again. He wants the best for you".

Laura relaxes again. "Sorry, Perry. I know you mean well. This whole thing has me so... I don't think I even have the words for it. I don't know what to do".

Laf brings Laura's attention back to them. "Ultimately, it's up to you, Frosh".

Lauara sits for a little while and contemplates her options. She keeps thinking about her mother and how she didn't get to see her daughter graduate high school, of college, or get a step into her dream job. Her mom didn't get to see her grow up. She sure as hell wasn't going to let down her dad, too.

"I'm staying".

Laf and Perry eye each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Laf's voice was filled with concern.

"Yes. I just have to keep my mind on my work and out of the clouds. Laf and Perry both knew what that meant.  
Perry pats Laura's knee as she gives her another reassuring smile.

"Okay sweetie. If that's what you want to do, we'll support you. We'll even start planning a trip so you can visit him".  
Laura just nods her head and mouths the words thank you. She stretches herself out on the couch and lays her head in Laf's lap. There she quietly drifted off to sleep. Perry and Laf decided to stay there with her until she woke up.

 

Over in Laura's room, her VR helmet sat on her bed. The prefered player light was repeatedly flashing and going unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a few weeks. I'm working on a new fic. Look out for my Dragon Rider AU.
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic or this current one feel free to send things to my ask on tumblr: deetom and feel free to leave some comments ( I like reading you guys think is going to happen next)


	7. Desolation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love will have its sacrifices, and bravery has its consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part chapter. The angst is coming!
> 
> (For all you OITNB fans, I left a small easter egg in this chapter)
> 
> Enjoy!

Mircalla has been sending out her signal for nearly an hour hoping that the Commander would come online. With no answer, she finally decides to give it a rest.

"She's probably busy".

Mircalla tries not to think about it too much. No one likes a clingy videogame girlfriend (We're they even girlfriends?). But after the day she's had it would have be nice to at least hear her voice.

"She's just busy".

Before she can let herself wonder into her doubts, she thought about her happy place. That huge, beautiful tree where they had their first fight, their first tie, where they planned their bounderies for their fortresses (and Mircalla Strategically placed hers to see the Commander's face every time she went to her balcony window). It was where they had a lot of firsts, like one of their first kisses. And just like everything else, Mircalla hopes it won't be the last.  
She sees the tree I'm question just a few meters away, and walks over to it. She sits underneath the branches, and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. In here, everything is good. In here, everything is fine.

"Well since the Cupcake's away, this kitty can play".

Mircalla just upgraded to a double sheath and new badass, soul-sucking sword and she was ready to get some use out of it. She pulls her original sword from the sheath and the Blade of Hastur at the same time... or at least she tries to, but ultimately fails and the two swords crash against each other while hitting herself in the head with the hilts.

"AH, FUCKING SHIT!" She throws the swords to the ground had rubs the back of her head.

"Oookay. That could have gone better".

She swears she can feel the Commander's smug 'I-told-you-so' face burning into the side of her own. She also felt the soft kiss on the cheek Cookie would give her. She had a habit of not making Mircalla feel stupid (even when she clearly was being stupid).

Mircalla grabs her swords and bounces back to her feet. She holds up both of the swords, side-by-side. She marvels the beauty of steel shining next to the glowing, golden beauty. She felt the power course through her and her energy slowly draining. She couldn't let it go. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Geez, Countess. You're about three seconds away from whispering 'My Precious' ".

The voice startles Mircalla answers she turns toward the direction she heard the voice come from, with her swords ready. She sees a werewolf type approach from the bushes. It's her guild's second-in-command. He holds his hands up in defense and slowly walks towards Mircalla.  
"Easy there, boss. Didn't mean to frighten you".

Mircalla lowers her weapons and lets out a deep breath and lowers her weapons.

"Dammit, Barroh! Just because you can blend into the shadows doesn't mean you should".

"My bad, boss. I was just bringing you some news, then I saw the sword and you Smeagol face, now here we are".  
Mircalla stares at the werewolf, her face was the epitome of 'done'.

Barroh flashes a large toothy grin, showing of his incredibly large canines and incisors. To anyone other than Mircalla it would be kind of creepy.

The disadvantage to holding two swords: she can't massage her temple to rid herself of the massive headache that was coming on. Instead Mircalla releases another deep sigh and closes her eyes for a second.  
Mircalla brings her attention back to Barroh.

"What did you want, hairball?" The werewolf grabs Mircalla's shoulders and pulls her in. "War is going!" The werewolf's tail wags violently.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm. Details please?"

Barroh lets go and attempts to calm himself.

"We're going against a combination guild. Two guild's from Deepborough and teaming up".

Mircalla looks at his like she's about to tear the werewolf a part. "What? Why would you accept that? You know single guild's can't go up against combo guilds, no matter how good we are".

"I know, I know! But I was thinking we could join up with the Commander's guild to join with us. They kick ass! I mean, the two of you took down a demigod by yourselves. Imagine what two hundred of us could do lead by you two".

Mircalla contemplates the idea for a moment. She already knew the answer was yes, but just thinking about the Commander fighting by her side, the both of them destroying everyone who crosses their path was rather... arousing.

"So I take it by the lovesick look in your face. You're all for the idea?"

Mircalla snaps out of her lust filled trance and sets her eyes back onto Barroh. A low growl settles in her throat. Barroh pouts and starts to whine like a small dog. Mircalla starts to reconsider her nickname for Kirsch.

"Okay fine we'll 'join forces' or whatever. How long do we have until war day?"

Barroh is back to his over excited self again. "Three weeks".

"Do you know who we're actually going against?"

"Nope, they only sent representatives to send the war request".

"Remind me why I placed you as my second again?"  
Barroh shrugs, "Because you think I take control of groups well. And you like the way I rip out throats".

Mircalla laughs lightly and rolls her eyes. "That was rhetoeical, but good to know".

Mircalla places the Blade back into it's sheath. She reaches out her had and Barroh follows for a parting shake.

"Left everyone else know and keep me updated on everything. Get some training in and I'll let the Commander know".

They let go and Barroh brings his hand up to his forehead for a salute.

"Aye, aye, Countess Mircalla! See you later, boss!"He turns and gets down on all fours then runs out of the forest.  
Mircalla pulls the blade from it's sheath and begins some training of her own and quietly anticipating the next war. 

 

The next day, in the real world

 

The commotion of Silas is already in full swing. Everyone is zooming through the office, preparing their stories for that week's paper and media casts. A few of the other were working on next month's summer special. Laura's story was finally going to be featured and she was working more diligently. Most of her focus was getting this piece done and staying on Todd's good side. By his smiling face every time he passes by her cubicle, Laura thinks she has that part covered. She's among the mass of busy worker bees editing footgae, organizing notes, writing an in - depth article piece, all while she fetches Todd's coffee (which he has been asking less of her). Her promotion was dangling right in front of her. She just had to grab it.

However, in the back of her mind, the overwhelming guilt was gnawing at her. No matter how deep she buried herself in her work, the images of her dad laying in bed, immobile and in pain, haunted her. She needed to be there, but she needed to do her father proud. If thus was it for him she wants him to know that she is doing just fine.

Just fine.

Pushed to the farthest corner of Laura's mind, was Mircalla. Leaving her videogame girlfriend (Were they even girlfriends?) In the dark was more emotionally taxing than she expected. It's only been two days since they've last talked (Although there wasn't much talking going on) but she knew it would be much longer before she would see her again, IF she ever saw her again. Why is she even worried? This wasn't supposed to be anything. Just her one chance before she left that would behind forever. But to her dismay, it was much more than that. THEY were much more than that. Still, her family and her job came first. Mircalla was the virtual world everything else was reality.

And that's the way it has to stay.

Laura is back in her cubicle trying to keep busy. She's already finished most of her work and it's not even one yet.

"Stay focused".

Her eyes wonder to her desk drawer. She's been able to ignore the urge all day, while she was busy and distracted by the real world. Inside that drawer, the virtual world called to her.

"Stay focused, Hollis".

She remembers that she has raw footage from the other day and dives right into her process.

It didn't help at all.

She was only thirty minutes into the footage and already moved most of it to her flash drive leaving about two minutes of usable footage. She knew that going through the other nine hours was going to be a lot of the same.

"Goddammit".

She skipped to the battle scene, cut it and uploaded it to her work folder. Then she uploaded the rest to her flashdrive.

Laura smashes her head into her keyboard and let's the guilt consume her.

"Your dad is sick and you're thinking about a girl. A girl that you know absolutely nothing about. You're better than this".

She lifts her head and let's put a deep breath. Behind her, she hears a knock on the cubicle wall followed by Laf's voice.

"Hey, Laura. You busy?"

"I'm trying to be".

She turns toward Laf and gestures for them to come in.

"Am I terrible person?"

Laf is leaning against Laura's desk. The question takes Laf by surprise. They turn their head so fast, it's a miracle they didn't get whiplash. Their face was a mixture of shock and offense.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hollis?"

"I mean... am I being selfish? Like, why am I still here?"

Tears start forming in Laura's eyes, but she doesn't let them fall.

Laf wraps their arm around Laura's shoulders.

"You're not selfish. You have so much love to give and you're always doing for others. Hell, you want to be a journalist because you want people to he informed and try new things. The is not a selfish bone in you body. Hell, the only reason you're still here is because your dad asked you to stay". Laura let's the tears flow as Laf pulls her in closer. She doesn't make a sound. She thinks Laf may be thinking too highly of her.

"As for going to see your dad..."

Laura looks up at her friend to see them smiling down at her.

"...Consider yourself set. I bought the tickets last night and Perry is talking to Todd right now. We leave Wednesday".  
Laura's award-winning crooked smile is visible on her face. She jumps out of her chair and into a bear hug (more like a cub hug) with Laf, all while spewing out 'Thank You's' at top speeds.

 

Kirsch, Danny, and Carmilla are in the middle of what could be the most intense game of Super Smash Bros. to ever take place, and it's all going down inside of Kirsch's dorm room.

"What the fuck, Elvira! I thought we were both going after Popped Collar?"

"Sorry Xena. Remember: Trust no bitch". Carmilla's Zelda power kicks Danny's Zero Suit Samus right into oblivian. Now it is just Kirsch's Captain Falcon versus her. He already in red damage and knows that one good blast would knock him out, but he is not going down that easily.

"Bring it, Puppy".

"Oookaaaay. You asked for it".

On the screen was a hard fought battle but in the room was just the incessant sounds of buttons being mashed. One mash on the "A" button translated to a 'Falcon Kick!' and there was the end of Zelda.

"Did you forget who taught you how to play, Carm?"  
Danny reaches over Carmilla to high five him. "Nice! You fucking owned her, Kirsch!"

Everything seems to go quiet. Kirsch and Carmilla loom at each other, bemused, then back to Danny, the expression cemented on their faces.

Danny raises an eyebrow at both of them. "What?"

Kirsch and Carmilla look back toward each other. Did they just hear what they think they heard?

They both just shrugged their shoulders and looked back towards the T.V.. In unison they blurt out, "Nothing".  
When Kirsch asked Carmilla to come over, she was expecting a thousand questions about what happened the other day. She got none of that from either him or Danny and, honestly she was thankful. She may have finally taken a stance against her mother, but she didn't want to get into it.

"So Carm", Kirsch starts without letting his eyes leave the screen.

Spoke too soon.

He continues, "What are you going to do about work? Remember the end of test trials are drawing near".

Okay. Not the conversation she thought was coming. Still a conversation she doesn't want to have. Dammit Kirsch.  
"I don't know yet. I haven't actually been looking".

Carmilla stays focused on the current game while, next to her, Danny is about to smack her in the back of the head. Her hand collides with the back of Carmilla's head. The bulge of her eyes was cartoonishly comedic even as she cried out in pain.

"What the fuck, Lawrence!"

Danny looks at her disapprovingly.

"Take this seriously, Karnstein. You still have school to pay for, not to mention your "swish digs". Do you think anyone is going to wait around until you get your pretensious, degree to collect from you?"

Danny was right. Carmilla knew it. She was just trying to ignore the shit cake that was baking over the past couple days.

Maman's threat wasn't something to take lightly. That woman has resources and connections. She could do some serious damage. If Carmilla told anyone else that, they'd think she was being paranoid. 'No one has that kind of power'.

Never underestimate the power of old money and the ability to be utterly ruthless.

She'd do very well in America. That's a terrifying thought.  
And for the thin layer of shit - flavored icing: Where the hell is the Commander? Carmilla logged on earlier and there was still no sign. It's only been a couple of days. She shouldn't be this worried about it.

Except she is.

Maybe it's Karma, not that Carmilla really believes in that. She made her way through several girls who usually didn't stay in her life too much longer after she said hello. Did she expect a virtual reality girl to be any different?

Yes. She did. Because this girl was. It doesn't make any sense that the Commander to tell her how she felt, to kiss her like that and just leave without notice.

But it's only been two days. She could just be busy.

Just busy.

Carmilla stays at Kirsch's for a few more hours, playing her way through his videogame collection while "Mom" and "Dad" lectured her about getting her life together while assuring her they'd be with her every step of the way. She doesn't say it, but she really appreciates it.

Kirsch offers to walk Danny and Carmilla home. Both girls accepted without putting up a fight. First was Danny at her dorm. She brought her two favorite idiots in for a group hug, and then went inside.

"I like taking her home a little more when she's sober".

"I think you just like walking her home, regardless, Bromeo".

Kirsch waves Carmilla off as they turn to walk away. He has never been happier that the streetlights aren't as bright as his cheeks feel. 

The make the trek to Carmilla's house and Kirsch waits as Carmilla fishes her keys out of her pocket. She waves goodbye and he waves back as he heads to his dorm.

Carmilla then unlocks her door and heads inside her house. She switches on the lights. There to greet her, was an univiyed guest sitting on the arm of her couch.

"Well hello, Kitty. I think it's time we've had a little talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for helping this fix reach 2k hits!!! I'm glad you guys gave a new fic writer a chance and I hope that you'll all continue reading, not only this fic, but my other works that I have planned. It really means a lot! 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment and follow me on tumblr (I follow back): deetom


End file.
